


Family, Friends, Threats and Betrayal

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The story shows the support Abbey has for Jed in the face of an overwhelming loss.





	Family, Friends, Threats and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Family, Friends, Threats and Betrayal**

**by:** Tina J. Oney  


**Category:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Support  
**Written:** 11-02-2002  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, they are not mine. The characters belong to property of Aaron Sorkin. I just borrowed them.  
**Characters:** Leo/CJ, Jed/Abbey  
**Rating:** Most of the story is rated a tuff "R" for language, and violence. Chapter 2 is considered NC-17.  
**Summary:** The story shows the support Abbey has for Jed in the face of an overwhelming loss. This story is written to, and hopefully will, tug at your heartstrings.  
It is my first attempt at a West Wing fan fiction. I realize that my take on the Secret Service’s action in this story is no as true to life as I know it would be, but I did this for the flow of the story. **Beta Reader:** Jayne, thank you so much for all your help, and assistance in the writing of this story. I appreciate it so very much.  


* * *

Chapter 1

A restless group of men milled around the dark smoke-filled room.  Most of them sported burr haircuts with a few of the men having their heads shaved completely. Fatigues were the clothes of choice and all men wore heavy belts with long hunting knives and pistols on their sides. Many of the men carried automatic rifles on their hips.

The side door opened and three men took the stage from the back of the podium.

The men gathered in the room took their seats and their voices soon hushed.

The tallest man, by the name of Christian Manor, whose uniform showed the rank of General, took the podium. “Good evening gentlemen.”

The men in the room stood. In unison they replied, “Sir, Good evening, Sir!”

“I have some people to introduce to you tonight.” Christian turned to the remaining two people seated on the stage and motioned for them to stand.

The taller of the two men, dressed in a black suit stepped forward. 

“This is Alex Marsh. He has been a member of the Secret Service for ten years. He has been a member of our group for the past 15 years. Alex has just been assigned to the West Wing of the White House. As you all know, this was a prerequisite for our plan to go forward.”

Clapping, hoots and screams filled the room.

The General raised his hands, “Please men, quiet.”

Silence again, filled the room. 

He turned to the second man, “This is Mark Zimmer. He will be the shooter for our first execution.”

The men in the room clapped fiercely for the two men then soon became quiet.

Raising his fist into the air, Christian cried, “let the revival of our country begin. God bless America and victory to the Sons of Liberty!”

The men in the room roared and stood on their feet. 

Leaning close to the microphone, the General’s voice roared above the noise of the room, “We will succeed!”

****

Later that night the three men sat at a table in a dimly lit room. Methodically they went over the plans in front of them.

Mark asked, “I don’t understand, if I’ll be that close to the President, why I don’t just take him out?”

Christian shook his head, “That would be too easy for him and we don‘t want that. I want him to suffer. This first target will hurt him deeply. Bartlet will suffer no end of guilt and it will be all that much sweeter for us. His death will bring Bartlet to his knees.”

Alex nodded his head in agreement, “I agree... he and the President are close.”

Christian leaned over, “The other group who tried to take him out failed. They had a badly flawed plan, and their execution was sloppy. They have made the realization of our dream much harder. The Secret Service is on alert, security has been tightened, and Bartlet is no longer exposed. They made a mistake in their plan by not studying the man. He has two weaknesses, one is his family, and the other is his staff. The people of the United States will never accept our cause if we attack his family, instead we have chosen the alternative. He is an effective President because of who he has surrounded himself with.”

Standing up, he walked toward a large picture on one wall of the President and his staff from Inauguration Day. He pointed to the elderly lady seated at the desk. “This woman had been with him for years, first as his father’s secretary then as his, both as Governor and President. She was a weakness. He trusted her and he cared about her. We took out her without much trouble and he was devastated when that old biddy died. Unfortunately, he thought it was an accident. He will know; they will all know that we are after them before we hit and he will see that we are strong and cannot be stopped. This will drive a huge hole in their safety net.”

Looking at Mark, he continued, “Timing is everything.” He picked up a stack of photographs from the table and looked through them. When he found the picture he was looking for, his gaze returned to Mark and his voice hissed, “If you see that you can only get one of them, and that will probably be the case.” Christian threw a picture of Leo McGarry down in front of the young man, “This is who we need to take out. If possible, right in front of the President’s eyes.”

Mark picked up the picture and studied it. He then looked up at the large picture posted on the wall, “Ok, why don’t I take an uzi in there and take them all out?”

Christian shook his head, “No, I want you to use a large caliber pistol.” Leaning over, his eyes grew large as his insanity began to show, “I want the slug to tear through his body. I want the bullet to do the ultimate damage to him. I want him dead.” Walking to the large photograph on the wall, he tapped Leo’s picture, “try to place the shots so that he’ll live a few moments so Bartlet will see the pain on his face.” As he finished speaking, Christian gave them a stomach-churning grin. “I want damage, pain and suffering.”

Returning his attention to Mark, he said, “You’re probably only going to get one of them. If this man is not there, one of these three men will do.” He threw the pictures of Toby, Josh, and Sam onto the table. “They will do but,” he pointed at Leo’s picture, “He will be the primary target.”

Alex smiled, “Well our best chance will be when they have their morning meeting in the Oval Office. This will be after they get their gifts this morning. If I know that old man, he’ll feel the need to inform the President.”

Looking at the picture hanging on the wall behind then, Christian smiled, “I can hardly wait.”

Alex looked at Mark, “Meet me at 5 am and we’ll put the plan in motion.”

Mark stood up and saluted the General, “Sir.”

Christian saluted the young man, “This is a brave sacrifice you’re making for your country, son. God be with you. Dis-missed.”

Chapter 2

Light filtered through the open curtains as Leo slowly awakened. He opened his eyes and glanced down at his arms, draped around the woman who, in eight short weeks, had become the love of his life. His thoughts wandered back to the State dinner.  

He had been standing across the room when she walked in. The first thing he noticed was that she was beautiful; the second was the long black sequined gown she wore. His eyes drifted down her body, noting that the gown split from the ground to high on her thigh, exposing her long elegant leg. As they drifted up, he spotted the spaghetti straps, drawing to a deep V in the front showing her cleavage. Her hair was pulled up exposing her beautiful long neck and the necklace seemed to point to the exposed cleavage of her chest. The skin on her shoulders seemed to glisten under the lights. 

Leo remembered how she took his breath away that night, how he hadn‘t been able to take his eyes off of her for a second. That was the night; he finally worked up the courage to ask her to dance. As they danced, she felt so good in his arms, blushing when he told her how beautiful she was. They spent the rest of the evening together, talking and laughing quietly to themselves. As the evening came to a close, he offered to take her home. She   
had smiled and accepted. He had meant to just walk her to her door, but instead had stayed with her that night. Their passion had been explosive, and Leo knew she had stolen his heart. 

Now, as he held her in his arms, he couldn’t get over how right it felt to wake up with her every morning. 

CJ opened her eyes and pulled him tighter against her. She loved how it felt to have him holding her in the mornings, and how secure his arms made her feel. He was also a talented lover, always making sure she was satisfied before he found his own release.

In truth, she had been attracted to Leo since she arrived in D.C. Even though he put forth a gruff, stay away from me, exterior, she never allowed that to put her off. CJ decided early on she wouldn’t allow him to get away with that sort of behavior towards her. Slowly, she had broken down the barriers he had erected to keep her at bay. That night, eight weeks ago, she realized she had won not just the battle, but the war. By the end of that evening, Leo McGarry would be hers. She shifted position and smiled as she felt his erection grow against her bareback. “Umm, good morning.” 

Leo snuggled closer and his lips began to lightly brush her shoulders. “Good morning yourself, did you sleep well?” 

CJ wiggled her hips against him, “I see you’re awake.” She grinned when she heard him catch his breath as her body rubbed against his swollen erection. 

Lightly, he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders as his hands began to caress her breasts, slowly kneading them and lightly pinching her nipples. 

“Oh Leo,” she whispered, her hands reaching for the bedcovers. 

His hands danced over her abdomen lightly as he moved his kisses down her back. 

Her body’s need for him grew moment by moment as his mouth and hands touched her, “Please, Leo.” 

His voice was thick with desire when he asked, “What do you want, CJ?” 

A low moan escaped CJ’s lips as Leo’s hands caressed her hips, slowly turning her to face him. 

Desire sparked in his eyes as his lips brushed hers lightly, his tongue gently demanding entry. 

CJ parted her lips and tugged his head towards her. 

Slowly, as if she would break like fine crystal, Leo began to kiss his way down her collarbone and across her breasts. As his lips teased at her nipples, CJ lifted her body towards him. Decadently, he licked and tasted each breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth. 

CJ’s obvious arousal brought forth a light growl from his lips. 

CJ could feel the heat rising between her legs with need for him. Groaning, she bucked against him, “Leo, please.”

“What do you want, baby?” he asked as he continued to kiss his way down her body. 

“I need... Oh god, Leo, touch me, I can’t stand it,” she begged. 

Leo grinned as he gently eased her legs apart. His fingers began a careful exploration of her folds as she writhed above him, clutching the bedclothes.

As she responded to his touch, Leo pressed his thumb over her clit, rubbing in small circles until he felt her stiffen and crash into her first climax. 

CJ had not fully recovered when she felt him replace his fingers with his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as he continued to tease her, bringing her closer to release. Finally, CJ clutched his shoulders and screamed his name. 

Leo kissed his way back up her body, pausing to nuzzle her ear. “Turn over, honey,” he whispered. 

As she rolled over, Leo’s hands began once more to roam her body, concentrating on her most sensitive areas, eliciting low moans from deep inside her. 

Gently, he raised her leg and draped it over his hip before entering her in one swift motion. He stilled for a moment to allow her to adjust before resuming his ministrations. 

The pressure of his thumb against her clit and his erection deep inside her, brought her ever closer to release. Rocking her hips, she helped him develop a rhythm that suited them both. 

They moved slowly at first, then more quickly as his groans increased. 

Leo groaned, “I can’t… Oh god…. Umm, Ahh… CJ!” He couldn’t hold on any longer and came hard, wildly thrusting against her. His thrusts became slower and gentler as he reached the final stages of his orgasm. 

CJ came fast on the tail of his, crying his name as her eyes fluttered shut. As her breathing returned to normal, she felt Leo gently collapse against her back and kiss her neck. 

“I love you, CJ,” he whispered, slowly withdrawing and turning her over to face him. 

Leaning down he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

He held her for a long time before getting ready to leave for an early meeting with the President. 

CJ waited until she heard the front door close behind Leo before she sat up in bed. She had no more sat up, than nausea hit. Throwing back the covers, she ran to the bathroom and dropped to her knees, beside the toilet. 

Leo made it as far as the stairs, before he realized he had forgotten a folder on the kitchen table. Groaning, he returned to the apartment. As he opened the door, he heard CJ vomiting and made his way into the bathroom and to her side. Wetting a towel, he helped her clean up. 

CJ leaned against him and whispered, “I thought you’d gone.” 

Leo looked at her for a few moments before he asked, “Is this the reason I’ve gone to work by myself the last week, CJ?” 

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Leo smiled, “When were you going to tell me?” 

Shaking her head, CJ said, “Leo, I’m not sure…” 

Caressing her hair, he quietly asked, “You mean you aren’t sure you’re pregnant?” 

That brought forth the tears she had been holding in check, “Please, don’t be mad. I don’t know how this happened. I mean I know how it happened, but I’m on the pill and…” 

Placing his fingers against her lips he said, “Shh, it’s all right, honey.” A look of concern showed in his eyes as he asked, “Why on earth would you think I would be mad?” 

CJ gazed into his dark hazel eyes, “We are just beginning this relationship. We’ve never talked about children and…” A look of surprise crossed her face, “You’re not mad?” 

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead, “No, of course I’m not mad CJ.” He lightly kissed her lips. “I love you honey. When did you find out?” 

“Well, I’ve not been tested officially, yet.” 

Leo sighed as he helped her up, “Today, I want you to find Abbey and get tested, CJ.” 

CJ gasped, “ABBEY!” 

“Yes Abbey. She already knows about us.” 

CJ stared at him, “Let me get this straight, you told Abbey about us?” 

Leo nodded, “Well, she sort of guessed and then she threatened to tell the President if I didn’t come clean. So I did and she told him anyway.” 

CJ took a deep breath, “The President knows?” 

Leo smiled, “Look CJ, he and I have known each other a very long time. I knew when I told Abbey the truth, she wouldn’t be able to keep it from him. So I figured I might as well let her do the hard work for us.” 

“The President accepted that?” 

Leo laughed, “Well no, why do you think I have an early meeting with him this morning?” 

CJ gasped as she looked at the clock, “Leo you need to go. Do you want me to come with you?” 

He stepped close to her, “No, I can handle Jed. Are you going to be all right now?” 

She kissed him lightly, “I’m fine, GO!” 

As he reached the door, he turned back to her, “CJ, find Abbey this morning and get that test done.” 

She smiled, “I will. Now go”

Chapter 3

Jed was pacing when Leo entered the Oval office, “Leo,” he bellowed, “You’re late!”

Leo nodded, “I know Sir.  I apologize.”

Jed stared at his friend, “Would you like to tell me why you were late, Leo.”

Clearing his throat Leo answered, “No Sir, I don’t think I would.”

Jed returned to pacing, “Well, I think you will tell me why you were late.”

Shaking his head Leo answered, “No Sir, I don’t think I will.”

Staring at his Chief of Staff, he asked, “Who’s in charge here Leo?”

“You are, Sir.”

“Good, then you’ll tell me.”

“No, I won’t.”

“No what?”

“No Sir, I won’t tell you why I was late I just was late that’s all.”

Jed could see he was getting nowhere fast. When his Chief of Staff dug his heals in, it was in concrete.

“I could fire you.”

“Yes, Sir, you could and if you feel that is necessary the please feel free to do so.”

“I called your hotel last night you weren’t there.”

“No Sir, I wasn’t.”

“Where were you?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Leaning one hand on his desk and the other on his hip, Jed raised his voice, “Leo, you come in here late. You were not at home at 3 am. What am I suppose to think?”

Leo’s eyes met Jed’s glare, “I’m not drinking, Sir.”

Silence filled the room, as Jed smacked the desk and turned away from his friend.

Taking a deep breath, Leo asked, “What did you need?”

Irritation sounded in his voice as Jed asked, “What?”

“What did you need when you called last night?”

“I wanted to play chess.”

“You called me at 3 a.m. because you wanted to play chess?”

“I was awake.”

“Well, I was asleep.”

“You were? Where were you sleeping, Leo? You weren’t at home.”

Throwing his hands in the air, “This conversation is ridiculous! I don’t have to tell you where I was, Mr. President!”

After a few minutes pause, Leo glanced up, “Why didn’t you play chess with Abbey?”

“She won’t play with me.”

Leo chuckled, “That’s too bad Sir. Maybe she would have played something other than chess.”

“Leo, would you wake Abbey up at three in the morning?”

Raising his eyebrows Leo smirked.

Jed’s eyes narrowed, “You better not answered that question Leo, and if you do answer, remember I am the Commander and Chief of the strongest Armed Forces in the world.”

“Do you think Abbey would want me to wake her at 3 in the morning, Sir? I mean you could have beeped me and I could have awakened her for you and asked her to play with you.”

“Leo!  Abbey wasn’t home last night.”

“Well she wasn’t with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“YES, I’m sure.”

“Can you prove that?”

Leo’s eyes narrowed, “No.”

“NO! You can’t prove it?”

“No, Sir, I can’t prove it.”

“Well let’s add this up, Leo. You were missing last night. My wife was missing last night. I had no one to play chess or other games with. What am I to think?”

“Are you telling me you don’t know where your wife was last night Mr. President?”

“That’s what I’m telling you, Leo.”

“Did you two have another fight?”

“Yes, and it was a doozy.”

“Well, she does have a temper.”

“So do I Leo.”

“You shouldn’t make her mad, Sir.”

“How did you know she was mad at me, Leo?”

“Because, I know you, Sir and I know Abbey.”

“Did she tell you I made her mad, Leo?”

Tiring of this line of conversation, Leo jumped up out of his chair, “It’s out Jed. Abbey was with me. You’ll have my resignation today.” Leo turned to leave.

“STOP RIGHT THERE! You are not going anywhere, and you are not going to resign, Leo. You know Abbey was here last night and you’re not going to get out of this discussion that easy, mister.”

The two men just stared at each other for the longest time before Jed asked, “You do understand my extra time is precious little, don’t you?”

Trying hard not to smile Leo answered, “Yes sir, I understand that very well.”

“Don’t you have something to tell me?”

Leo shook his head, with a small smirk on his face he said, “No sir, I don’t believe I do.”

Frustrated, Jed bellowed, “Do I need to call Abigail in here Leo?”

Leo chuckled, “I take it she told you about CJ and me.”

Jed’s arms flew up in the air, “Of course she told me. What I want to know is why you didn’t?”

Leo quietly answered, “Because it’s really none of your business, Sir.”

Jed yelled, “What do you mean it’s none of my business!!! I’m the President of the United States, Leo. Everything is my business!”

Leo grinned, “No sir, everything is not your business.”

“CJ is like a daughter to me, Leo.”

Groaning Leo asked, “You’re not going to give the father lecture, are you?”

Crossing his arms Jed answered, “Why yes, I am going to give you the father lecture, Leo and you are going to listen.”

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, Leo wondered what he had done to deserve this. All he needed now was Abbey to lecture him. An hour later, Jed was still talking. Leo finally broke in, “We are in love.”

Jed slowly smiled at his friend, “Now that wasn’t so hard was it, Leo?”

Taking a deep breath, a serious look came across the face of his Chief of Staff, he quietly asked, “Do you think this will have an adverse reaction on the campaign. If you do, Mr. President, I’ll be happy to step down.”

Crossing his arms, Jed shook his head, “If loving someone gets us beat in this election, Leo we weren’t meant to be here. So you love her, huh?”

Smiling he answered, “Yes, I love her.”

Walking over to his best friend, he squeezed his shoulder, “Good Leo, I’m glad.”

Looking up Leo returned his smile, “I am too sir.”

Jed walked around and set down at his desk, “Ok that’s all, Leo. We’ve got a country to run.”

Leo stood and walked to the door, “Yes sir, we do at that.”

Jed called to him as he opened the door, “Leo,”

Leo turned back to the President, “Yes sir?”

Jed pointed his pen at his long time friend, “You be good to her, and treat her right.”

Leo nodded, “Yes sir, don’t worry I will.”  He turned and left the Oval Office.

Chapter 4

The senior staff meeting began at nine. Everyone settled into to their places around the conference room table, Josh and Sam reading up on the bills coming up for vote in the near future while Toby scanned the latest opinion polls. 

Leo glanced up over his glasses as CJ walked into the room.  His eyes met hers briefly, before he returned to the papers before him. He gruffed, “You’re late CJ.” 

CJ sighed, “I got stuck in traffic, I’m sorry.” 

Josh chimed in, “You better find another route here CJ, you’re getting stuck a lot lately. Maybe you should get an earlier start.” 

CJ glared at Josh, “I don’t need your comments this morning, Josh, and I’m sorry I’m late, Leo.” 

Josh couldn’t let it go, “Well, CJ, are you having late nights or what?” Wiggling his eyebrows, he continued to tease her, “What is it? You got a new boyfriend? Is that why you've been late so much lately?” 

Leo’s low gravely voice carried across the table, “No one asked for your opinion. CJ's personal life is her own business. I suggest you put a lid on it, Josh.”

CJ’s eyes grew large as she stared at Leo. 

Josh grimaced, “Yeah, okay. Your right, I just…” 

Leo looked over his glasses at Josh, “You’re damn straight, I’m right. I said put a lid on it.” 

Frowning, Toby watched the exchange. “Leo, don’t you think you’re being a little tough on Josh. We all know he’s a smart mouth. It’s kind of expected.” 

Daggers drawn, Leo glanced over at Toby, “I think it’s about time Josh learns to control his comments here.” 

Toby raised his eyebrows, “Ok. Is anything wrong, Leo?” 

Leo stared around the room, “No, is it too much to ask for us to have one meeting without smartass remarks?” 

There were “No’s,” that sounded from around the table then an eerie silence as everyone buried their heads in their papers. 

An utter look surprise showed on CJ’s face, as she witnessed the exchange taking place between Leo, and the other team members. _What does he think he is doing?_

Leo finally glanced up at CJ, “Don’t you have some business with the First Lady this morning?” 

She nodded, “As soon as we're done here.” 

Pushing his point, Leo continued, “Why don’t you go on, Toby can brief you on the rest of this meeting? I don’t think we’re going to have any major problems to deal with at this morning’s briefings. Simon can do the a.m. briefing. You take your time with the First Lady.” 

Toby, Josh and Sam looked at each other as CJ nodded and left the room. 

Once Leo was sure that she‘d gone, he concentrated on the three men. “I guess I should tell you that the person CJ is involved with is me. So, the comments this morning were out of line as far as I am concerned. I don’t expect this to affect the function of this team and if any of you have a problem with that, I'll hear from you now.” 

Josh and Sam gaped at him in shock.

Toby’s normally emotionless face was clearly indicating he was angry, but the three of them sat silent. 

Leo stood, “Well, I guess that is that. I would have expected at least a congratulations but I can see that you need some time to digest it all. Let me say this, if any of you have anything to say, you bring it to me. Leave CJ out of this. Do I make myself clear?” 

Josh’s eyes were about to bug out of his head, “Umm… Sure.” 

Sam quietly said, “I don’t have a problem with it, Leo. Congratulations.” 

Sitting quietly, Toby merely nodded his head. 

Leo nodded, “Good. I’ll see you at the 11 am meeting. Toby, with me.” 

Toby followed Leo to his office. 

As Leo passed Margaret’s desk, he muttered, “Hold my calls.” 

Margaret bobbed her head. 

Closing the door, and walking to his desk, Leo picked up his mail and thumbed through it. Finally, he said, “Ok Toby, let’s hear it.” 

Toby paced the length of the room before stopping and glaring at Leo for a few moments. “Why CJ?” 

Leo sat down behind his desk and answered simply, “Because I love her, Toby.” 

Toby turned and again paced the room, “I don’t want her to get hurt Leo. She’s had too much hurt in her life.” 

“I love her very much, Toby. I'm planning on building a life with her. I’m not going to hurt her.”

“Oh please, Leo. Why don’t you tell me the truth?” Toby hissed, throwing his hands in the air. 

Leo jumped up and circled the desk, his eyes narrowing. “What do you mean tell you the truth? That is the truth! Why don’t you tell me what you’re getting at, Toby?” 

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as they stared at each other. 

Toby's hands clasped and unclasped at his side. “How could she turn down your advances Leo, you’re her boss!” 

Narrowing his eyes, Leo attempted to control the anger that was threatening to bubble to the surface. “Toby, you’d better be careful here. You’re walking a fine line.” 

Whirling towards Leo, Toby gestured his hand at the Chief of Staff, “What's wrong, Leo? You brought me here to find out what I thought, and now you want me to watch what I’m saying?” 

Turning away, Leo moved back towards the window. “I love her Toby.” 

Toby threw his hands in the air, “God Leo, you’re no better at relationships than I am.” 

Leo slowly turned back to meet Toby’s glare, “What’s the matter with you, Toby? Are you jealous or what? Now you listen to me, I’m going to make this work. I want this to work.” 

Toby laughed coldly, “She must be a really good lay, Leo.” Stepping closer to his boss, he continued, “What did you do, Leo? Get her pregnant?” 

Leo swallowed hard, and when he finally spoke, his voice was loud enough to shake the walls. “If you’re going to go down that path, Toby, you can just shut your damn mouth. Now you're real close to having me shut that mouth for you! Either you find someway to let this go or I will let you go.” He stepped closer. “Do I make myself clear?” 

Grinning, Toby stepped back and nodded, “I guess you do love her, Leo. Congratulations.” 

Leo's anger dissipated as he realized that Toby was, in his own way, testing his devotion to CJ. “You’re a good friend to her, Toby.” 

There was a light knock at the door and Margaret’s voice sounded through the door, “Is everything all right, Leo?” 

Smiling, Leo answered, “Everything is fine, Margaret.” 

From the other side of Leo’s office came a voice well known to both men, “Do I need to come in there and separate you boys?” 

Leo chuckled, “No Mr. President. Everything is just fine in here.” 

They could hear him mumble, “You could have fooled me.” 

Straightening his shoulders, Toby asked calmly, “Do you need anything else, Leo?” 

“No, that will be all, Toby.” 

Toby turned to leave but he stopped short of the door and with his back to Leo, said, “Just remember, if you hurt her Leo, you’ll answer to me for it.” He opened the door and left. 

Leo rubbed his hand across his face and sat down at his desk. _What else could go wrong_ today?  
  
Looking down, he spied an envelope on his desk. He picked it up and turned it over. It was un-opened, which was strange in itself, as Margaret always went through the mail before giving it to him. Maybe CJ put it here, he thought. Slowly he opened it up. His eyes grew wide at the picture the envelope contained.

Chapter 5

CJ walked into the First Lady’s office and stopped by her assistant’s desk. "Susan, is the First Lady available?"

Susan smiled up at CJ, “Just a moment and I’ll check with her.”

Picking up the phone, she buzzed the First Lady. She hung up the phone and indicated she should go through.

As she entered the Abbey’s office, CJ couldn’t help but smile thinking about Leo telling Abbey about their relationship.

Abbey got up and met her across the room, “CJ, what a surprise. What can I do for you?”

CJ wasn’t sure how to approach the subject so she just plowed into it. “Well, I’m sorry to bother you but I haven’t taken the time to get a doctor in Washington because I’m basically never sick, and…  Oh, hell, Abbey, I’ve missed two periods and I’m throwing up every morning. This morning, Leo caught me and insisted I come see you.” CJ burst into tears. “I’ve never been pregnant, I don’t know how this happened… I mean I’m on the pill and I don’t know what to do.”

Abbey smiled as she took CJ in her arms and hugged her tightly. “It’s all right CJ. Let me make a phone call and we’ll go a clinic downtown and get the proper test’s run. He’s a good friend, there won’t be any leaks.”

It looked like a parade as the First Lady’s security detail arrived at her friend’s ob-gyn office. 

CJ grumbled, “Oh, this is great Abbey. How am I going to explain this to the press?”

Flinging her arm in the air, Abbey said, “Ahh, screw it, CJ. We’ll think of something to tell them.”

Deadpanning, CJ said, “Screwing is what got me in this mess.”

Abbey just kept walking, “Too much sharing, CJ.”

Grinning for the first time since telling Abbey, CJ joked, “My mother always told me it’s good to share.”

Abbey stood by as they drew the blood from CJ’s arm. As they waited for it to spin down she asked, “Well, what did Leo say? Was he happy?”

CJ blushed, “Well, he wasn’t mad, just surprised that I thought he would be mad. I just don’t understand how this happened.”

Abbey chuckled, “Should I explain it to you?”

“Well, I know how it happened but I’m on the pill.”

The centrifuge stopped and they watched as the tech drew out some of the serum and dropped it on the test block. Together they watched the general pregnancy test turn a bright blue for a positive reading.

Abbey smiled at CJ. “Well you’re pregnant. Oh good, we’re going to have a baby in the White House. Jed will be thrilled.” 

CJ sat down on the bench. “Oh my God, I’m pregnant.”

“Are you all right with this?” Abbey asked softly, drawing her into a hug.

CJ took a deep breath, “Oh Abbey, this is a political nightmare.”

Abbey shook her head, “To hell with the political end of this. What about you?”

The lab tech brought her the results of the blood count and the electrolytes and told them that the quantitative test to tell them how far along CJ was would be done in about fifteen minutes.

A man appeared in the doorway and quietly stepped into the room, hugging Abbey tightly. 

Abbey turned to CJ and introduced him, “CJ Cregg, this is my good friend, Todd Shipp has agreed to be your doctor if that’s alright with you.”

CJ nodded, “That would be great.”

Reaching out his hand, he said, “Well let’s get your history and physical done. We’ll get you scheduled for an ultrasound next visit.”

CJ stood and followed the physician down the hall to an exam room. She rejoined Abbey twenty minutes later. “Thank you so much, Abbey.”

Grinning, Abbey said, “Are you happy about the pregnancy, CJ?”

A huge grin broke across CJ’s face, “I’m happy Abbey, I’m happy for the first time in a long time. Leo is so…”

Abbey smiled at CJ, “You don’t have to tell me how special Leo is. I’ve known him for years. He’s a big teddy bear under that gruff exterior he has manufactured to keep people from getting close.” She took CJ’s hand, “I’m really glad it was you who broke through his barriers. He’s a good man he deserves a good woman.”

CJ blushed as the technician handed Abbey the results of the quantitative test.

“Well it looks like your about 8 weeks along.”

CJ gasped, “I must have gotten pregnant that first night!”

Abbey hugged her, “It doesn’t matter when you got pregnant. We had better get back, and you had better go tell Leo. He’s probably beside himself waiting and worrying. If he knew where we were, he would already have called a hundred times.” Chuckling she added, “I’m surprised he hasn’t beeped me.”

When they arrived back at the White House, CJ took the test results and headed down to Leo’s office.

Chapter 6

Leo stood behind his desk, the picture of himself taken through the scope of a gun laid out before him. Someone had drawn a laser spot on his forehead. It was making him nauseated and he slumped down in his chair. 

It had taken him a few minutes to realize the picture had been taken in the rose garden only the day before. And that standing at his side had been the President of the United States. He turned the envelope over, noting that there was no postage mark. It merely contained his typed name, LEO MCGARRY, CHIEF OF STAFF.

Leo buzzed Margaret, “Margaret, can you come in here a moment?”

“Yes, Leo.”  The door opened and Margaret strolled in, “Leo?” 

Leo held the envelope up, “Did you see who put this on my desk?” 

Margaret shook her head, “No, I’ve never seen that envelope. Why, is there a problem?” 

Leo took a deep breath, “No. Thank you, Margaret.” 

**************************************** 

Josh looked through the mail that Donna had placed on his desk. He came across an envelope that was un-opened. Opening it, he slid out the picture taken of him through the scope of a gun. A large red X was plastered across his chest. Josh’s hands shook as he flipped the envelope over. There was no postage mark on the envelope and the only address was his name and position, just as Leo’s. 

As he rose to go and see Toby, he ran into Sam, who was carrying an envelope similar to his own. They didn’t say anything but they both headed to Toby’s office and found him sitting there with a similar envelope in his hand. 

Toby was as pale as Josh and Sam. The three men looked at each other for a few moments before Toby said, “I guess we should inform Leo.” 

The three men made their way to Leo’s office. 

Margaret motioned them in. 

It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that Leo was pale and anxious. 

He looked up at the three men standing before him. “What do you need?” 

Toby lay the three envelopes on his desk. 

“What is this?” 

Toby quietly answered, “I believe you already know the answer to that question, Leo.” 

Leo glanced at the pictures and felt suddenly ill. He dropped his head in his hands as he said, “Whoever did this has access to our offices. That means they have clearance to the White House.” 

Josh asked, “What about CJ? Did she get an envelope?” 

Leo and Toby’s heads both shot up. 

Sam offered quickly, “I’ll go check on her.” He hurriedly left the room. 

Pacing the room, Josh turned to Leo, “When are we going to tell the President?” 

Peering up over his glasses, Leo growled, “We’re not going to tell the President about this until we have more information.” 

Josh questioned, “Don’t we need to tell him now…? I mean this is a serious threat.” Waving the pictures at him, he raised his voice an octave, “This isn’t a joke, it’s a serious threat, Leo!” 

Understanding Josh’s reaction to this was reflective of the events involved in the shooting the previous year, Leo turned to Josh and with a softer tone, answered, “I understand that Josh. This picture of me was taken in the rose garden yesterday. The President is standing at my side. I realized the gravity of the threat. The worst part here is the fact we have a major break in security. Whoever this person is, has access to our offices, and was able to get in and out unnoticed. That means they are able to move freely through this area. Even if it is a sick joke… the President doesn’t need this to worry about too. He has the problem with Iran to deal with and that is a priority.” 

Taking a deep breath trying to still his pounding heart, Josh nodded, “Yes, you’re right Leo. I just can’t believe that anyone we know or that works here would do this.” 

Toby paced the room. “I think we need to bring in the Secret Service, the C.I.A., and F.B.I.” 

Removing his glasses, Leo glared up at Toby, “We are going to investigate this further before we do anything else, Toby. I’ll get with Ron and see how he thinks we should proceed as soon as we finish the meeting with the President. Until then, everyone stay close to their offices.” 

Rubbing his hand across his forehead, Toby sat down and shook his head, “I really think we should move quickly on this, Leo. Our lives have been threatened.” 

Leo growled, “I said I would take care of it, Toby, and I will as soon as we finish with the President.” 

Sam stepped into CJ’s office, picked the envelope up off her desk and headed back to Leo’s office. He knew if this envelope contained a death threat to CJ, Leo would want to know. He wanted to shield her if possible until they had a plan. When he returned to the others, he handed the envelope to Leo, who paled obviously. Leo tore the envelope open and it contained copies of the four pictures received by Toby, Josh, Sam, and himself. His fingers also came across a note, that read: 

> To the Press Secretary, 
> 
> Enclosed are our targets. We will kill off President Bartlett’s Administration one by one. The other group came close to the President in Rosslyn, but not close enough. We’ve decided to get him where it hurts. The time is at hand to take back our country. We will not fail. 
> 
> The Sons of Liberty

Leo slammed the paper on the desk, “Margaret!” 

Margaret opened the door, “Leo?” 

Leo rubbed his hand across his forehead, “Get Ron on the phone. I’d like to see him after we meet with the President.” 

“Right away.”

Chapter 7

CJ approached Leo’s Office. "Is he in there, Margaret?" 

Margaret knocked on the closed door and stuck her head around the frame, "CJ’s here." 

Leo looked at the men in the room, “Will you excuse us? I’ll call you when I hear from the President. He wants to meet on the Iran issue this morning.” 

He nodded to Margaret, “Send her in.” 

CJ was surprised to meet the three men leaving the office as she entered. She stepped into the office and shut the door. “Did I miss something?” 

Leo smiled at her. “What did Abbey say?” he asked, evading her question completely. 

CJ grinned, “Well, I am pregnant.” 

He walked across the room and hugged her. “I knew it. I’m so happy, CJ.” 

CJ breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you’re happy about it, honey. I was so afraid you’d be upset about it. We’ve never discussed children.” 

His lips brushed her cheek, “I’m happy, CJ. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

She looked into his eyes, and caught sight of something there, “What’s wrong, Leo?” 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her again, and holding her tightly. “I want you to know that. No matter what happens, I don’t want you to ever forget that.” Leo trembled as he held her. 

CJ pulled back from him, “Leo, what’s wrong?” 

Leo released her slowly and walked to his desk. He pondered hiding the pictures, but thought better of it. Picking them up, he handed them to her along with the letter. 

As she studied them, CJ couldn’t help but feel ill. She sat down hard in the chair and thumbed through the pictures. Slowly she gazed back up to meet Leo’s eyes. “What are we going to do about this?” 

“I’ve asked for a meeting with the Ron to follow the meeting with the President. We’ll see what he says,” Leo answered, studying her face and sitting down in his chair. “The worst thing is that whoever this person is… they have clearance for the White House.” 

The intercom buzzed and Margaret said, “The President says he will meet with you in the Oval Office in fifteen minutes.” 

“That’s fine Margaret, please let Toby, Josh and Sam know.”  His eyes met CJ’s eyes. They both knew the gravity of this situation. The White House wasn’t secure. Someone in this organization had penetrated the security of the most secure place on earth. This was going to be a very long day.

Chapter 8

In a closet, in an obscure part of the White House, a young Marine lay bound and gagged. He had been knocked unconscious and stripped of his uniform.

A man dressed in a black suit went over the final plans with the young man, now wearing the Marine’s uniform. “You’re going to get one shot. At the most, two shots. You need to make them count. Take them out top to bottom. McGarry is top priority. His death will hurt Bartlet the most, but take out as many as you can before they take you out. You’re a brave man Mark, you serve your country well.”

The young man smiled, “I’m happy to have the opportunity to do my part for the service, Sir. I’ll take out as many as I can.”

Alex, the leader of the operation, continued, “Ok, I’m heading the Oval Office security today. There is a meeting with the President and the Senior Staff in fifteen minutes. Do you have your paperwork?”

Mark picked up his folder, “Yes, Sir, right here.”

Alex suit patted the young man’s shoulder, “Ok, I’ll see you in twenty minutes.” Turning he eased out into the hallway and made his way back to the Oval Office.

Chapter 9

The atmosphere in the Oval Office was tense. The senior staff was discussing the recent threats from Iran. Adding to the stress of an already bad situation, were the threats that had been levied against the men in the room. 

Leo had sent CJ to find Margaret, who had gone to a file room near the bullpen to retrieve the latest threatening letter from the leaders of Iran. 

A young Marine officer made his way past the bullpen, almost colliding with CJ as she turned the corner to enter the room. He caught her as she stumbled, “Excuse me Ma’am.  I wasn’t looking where I was going,” the young man smiled. 

CJ smiled back at the young man, “Oh, that’s all right. I was in a hurry.” CJ glanced at the young mans credentials hanging on his chest, then back to the man’s face. 

His bright blue eyes burned into her eyes. 

“Are you new here, Mr…,” She looked at the name tag, “James?” 

He stepped back, “No, Ma’am, I’ve been here three months.” 

CJ smiled, “Well, I guess we’ve just missed each other.” 

This time, young man failed to smile back at her, instead he nodded, and said, “Ma’am.” 

CJ watched the young man as he continued down the hall. She grumbled, “My mother is a Ma’am, you jackass.” She continued into the bullpen. “Margaret…” 

The young man continued down the hall and approached the Oval Office, where he was stopped and his credentials checked by the Secret Service.

His eyes scanned the room as he took note of where everyone was stationed. His bright blue eyes soon met with Alex’s dark brown ones. The silent communication told Mark that the target was present.

The Agent looked up from reading his paperwork and motioned him through. “Stop at the third desk and the young man will check with the President.” 

The young Marine nodded and made his way toward Charlie’s desk. 

In the Oval Office, the discussion had been quite heated as they argued over how they should proceed with the Iran crisis. 

Charlie read over the paper work and buzzed on the intercom into the Oval Office. 

The President’s voice boomed over the intercom, “What is it, Charlie?” 

“Mr. President, there is an envoy here from the Defense Minister to deliver an important message from the Joint Chiefs on the Iran issue.” Charlie heard the President sigh. 

“What else can go wrong today…?  Send him in, Charlie.” 

Charlie looked up at the young man, “Go on in.” 

The young man nodded, and proceeded through the door to the Oval Office. 

CJ and Margaret were on the way back to the Oval Office when Abbey detained them, pleading for tidbits of gossip. Little did the three of them know their lives were about to change. 

The young man entered the office and closed the door. 

Sam and Josh were arguing, while Toby was attempting to silence the young men as his head was bursting with a headache. 

Leo and the President were deep in conversation, standing near the wall at the far side of the desk. 

The President looked up at the young man and said, “Just put it on the desk, son, and I will get to it in a moment.” 

The young man started forward as Leo looked over and caught sight of the gun. He screamed, “Gun!” and launched himself at his long time friend. 

The group dove for cover as the young man fired toward the President. 

A blinding pain tore through Leo, as the first bullet slammed into his back and tore through his chest. The impact caused him to slam hard into the President. The force of the bullet propelled Leo’s body into Jed’s chest, covering him in blood, sending the President’s body spiraling into the floor. The momentum spun Leo’s body around and Mark fired the second round. The bullet hit him in the abdomen, momentarily plastering Leo against the wall. A look of utter disbelief showed on Leo’s face as he slid slowly down the wall. A trail of blood smeared the wall as it marked his decent to the floor. 

The doors to the Oval Office flew open as the Secret Service flooded the room firing on the Marine. Mark was dead before his body hit the floor. Alex slowly walked to the young man’s body and knelt down to check him. Looking up he announced, “He’s dead.” 

The room was in turmoil as the Secret Service moved to the President’s side. 

Seeing the amount of blood present on Jed’s shirt, the young agent asked, “Sir, Sir, Are you hit?” He quickly ran his hands over the President’s chest. 

Jed looked down at his shirt, “No, No, I’m fine,” then his eyes fell on Leo. “Oh God, Leo!” 

As he started toward his friend, the Secret Service agent stopped him. 

“Sir, we have to get you to safety.” 

Jed shoved the agent’s hands away, “Let go of me… Can’t you see Leo’s hurt?” 

The agent persisted, “Sir, you can’t be concerned with him at the moment. Proper procedure is…,” he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the President’s face. 

If looks could have killed, the glare that emanated from Jed Bartlet’s eyes would have killed the agent where he stood. 

In a low growling voice, Jed said, “I said take your hands off me.” 

Slowly, the agent removed his hand from the President’s arm and Jed proceeded to Leo’s side, dropping to his knees, he asked, “Ahh Leo, Why?” 

The young agent looked over at Alex for some direction. 

Alex moved to the side of the desk where he could see the President’s pain better. In a low voice he said, “Let it go, Bob. See that the perimeter is secure.”

The young agent stepped back and moved to follow orders. 

The blood pooled on the floor under the stilled body of the Chief of Staff. 

The President ripped his jacket off, making it into a pillow as he lowered his best friend gently to the floor. Jed quickly ripped his shirt off, and without looking up, he screamed, “Charlie, help me!” 

Charlie ran into the room as the other men converged to the President’s side. Charlie stopped abruptly, images of that night flashing back though his mind, “Oh no!” 

The President looked up, “Charlie, give me your shirt, and then find Abbey!” 

Upon his request Toby, Josh and Sam as well as Charlie ripped their shirts off and handed them over almost in unison to the President. 

“We’ve got to stop this bleeding,” he hissed. 

Charlie turned toward the door.

“Charlie!” the President called. 

Charlie turned around, “Yes, Sir!” 

Without looking up, his voice strained, he said, “Charlie, you also better find CJ.” 

Charlie nodded, “Yes, Sir, I’ll find them straight away.”

*** 

Abbey, CJ, and Margaret stopped talking when they heard the shots. 

The Secret Service quickly moved them into a room. 

Abbey screamed at the man, “What’s going on?” 

He answered, “There has been a breach of security to the Oval Office, Ma’am.” 

CJ paled, “What? Is anyone hurt?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know any details yet.” The man held his hand to his ear as he listened for further orders. 

Abbey looked at CJ, “We have to pray they’re all right, CJ.” 

CJ felt a feeling of foreboding. Something was terribly wrong. 

Leo moaned as Jed pressed down on his chest and abdomen trying desperately to stop Leo’s lifeblood from spilling on the floor. 

Jed looked up at Toby, “Get Marine One here, NOW!” 

“Sir, we can’t use…,” a Secret Service agent interjected. 

Jed growled, “I don’t care about procedure, WE CAN AND WE WILL. It’s about time we changed procedure around here!”  Glaring up at the agent’s in the room, “Let me remind you that I’m in charge here, I’m calling the shots.” 

Toby whispered, “Yes, Sir, Mr. President.” 

“Tell them to bring a medic team, and we’re going to GW!” 

As Josh and Sam stood frozen to the spot, Toby answered, “Yes, Sir.” 

Jed looked down at Leo who had just opened his eyes and quietly said, “Josh, Sam come here and hold pressure on his wounds.” 

Alex quietly stood near the desk; he smirked as he saw the tears forming in the President’s eyes as he looked down at his injured friend. 

The two young men never hesitated; they took over from the President as he moved to Leo’s head.

Leo eyes focused on his best friend. Noticing the blood sprayed undershirt asked, “Are you hurt?”

Jed leaned down to his friend, “No, I’m fine.” Laying his hand on Leo’s forehead, his voice broke as he asked, “What the hell did you think you were doing, Leo?” 

Alex understood exactly what Leo had done. He had done what they had predicted he would. He had given his life for his President and his friend. The plan had worked to a tee, and Leo was still alive. Alex watched the blood pooling on the floor, and saw the pain in the President’s eyes; he realized how right Christian had been. This would be much better than instant death. It was very evident that the pain for Bartlet was worse as he watched his friend die before his eyes. 

With a wry smile, Leo whispered, “My job, Sir.” 

Rubbing his friend’s shoulder, Jed shook his head, “Leo, I can take care of myself.” 

Grimacing he replied, “Yes, Sir, I’ll remember that next time.” 

“Yes, you will, even if I have to make it an executive order.” 

Leo looked up at his long time friend, “Sir…”  He closed his eyes a moment. When he opened his eyes, they quickly filled with tears. “Jed, CJ…” 

Patting his shoulder, Jed answered, “I’ve sent for CJ and Abbey.” 

At the tenderness in his friend’s voice, Leo swallowed, “Promise me you’ll take care of her.” 

Jed could see how pale his friend was getting and his voice exhibiting his nearing loss of control as he whispered, “Leo, you're gonna’ be fine. Marine One is almost here, we’re going to get you…” 

Leo weakly reached up and grabbed his friend’s arm, “No Jed, she’s gonna' need help…” 

Jed pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the sweat from Leo’s face, “Leo, don’t worry about CJ, you know we’ll look out for her.” Tears formed in his eyes as he tried desperately to not only convince Leo but himself that his words were true, “You’re going to make it, Leo. I mean it and that’s an order.” 

Leo closed his eyes and his lip quivered, “Jed, she’s pregnant.” 

It was Jed’s turn to close his eyes as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. When he opened them, Leo was staring at him.

“I’m sorry… we just found out…,” Leo whispered. 

Jed could see Leo was weakening quickly and he screamed, “Where the hell is MY WIFE!” 

The agent in the room with Abbey and CJ turned to the First Lady. “They need you in the Oval Office, we’ve got a man down.” 

Abbey grabbed his arm, “Is it?” 

Shaking his head, he answered, “I don’t know who it is but they are screaming for you.” 

Abbey took a deep breath, “Well let’s go.” 

He looked at CJ, “They are asking for you also, Ms. Cregg.” 

CJ felt her heart drop, “Leo?” she whispered. 

Abbey and CJ rushed down the hallway and entered the Oval Office. They couldn’t see who was down. Abbey moved quickly through the crowd of people and she looked down at her husband’s blood sprayed undershirt, then to the body on the floor. Her heart broke when she saw the despair in her husband’s eyes. 

“Abbey, please help him.” 

Abbey moved to Leo’s side just as CJ stepped up. 

Toby positioned himself behind her and supported her as she nearly collapsed.  “Oh NO, please not Leo.” 

Abbey quickly assessed things; “We’ve got to get him out of here, Jed.” 

Jed did what he did best, he bellowed, “Where is that helicopter and that damn medical team?” 

A Secret Service agent answered, “They’ll be here in two, Sir.” 

“Tell Marine One to keep that helicopter running!” 

The Agent spoke into his radio, “Keep Marine One Hot. I repeat Keep it hot!” 

Charlie ran in, “I’ve notified GW. They’re ready and waiting, Mr. President.” 

The President looked up at Charlie, “Thank you Charlie.” 

His eyes moved to CJ, standing there with her hands gripping her notes so hard her knuckles were white. Reaching his hand out to her, the President said, “CJ, come here and talk to Leo. He needs to know you are here.” 

CJ slowly moved to Leo’s head, dropping to her knees, she gently lifted his head into her lap.  She rubbed his head, “Leo, honey… I’m here.” 

Leo opened his eyes. He could see the tears slowly rolling down her face. He licked his dry lips, “CJ, don’t cry.” 

CJ leaned down and kissed him lightly, speaking to his lips, “I love you, Leo,” her voice breaking as she spoke. 

Leo smiled, “I love you too, baby. Please, don’t cry.” 

CJ sobbed quietly, “Don’t you leave me.” 

Cold sweat rolled down his face, he coughed and blood trickled out his mouth, he weakly called to her, “CJ…” 

Sam handed her his handkerchief.

CJ wiped his face and the blood from his lips. She watched as his eyes slowly closed. “Leo!” she sobbed. 

The medical teams arrived and with Abbey’s help established two IV’s, placed pressure dressings on his wounds, and quickly moved him to Marine One. Jed held CJ as they watched them lift off. The President helped her back into the Oval Office as the team attempted to comfort her. 

She looked at her friends, “What the hell happened?” 

Each of the men exchanged looks, not sure what to say. 

Jed spoke up as he stared out the window watching the helicopter as it disappeared from view; “He took the bullets that were meant for me, CJ.” His voice broke as he continued, “the damn fool got himself shot protecting me.” 

CJ rose and walked over to the President. She placed her hand on his shoulder, “Yes, he would do that, Mr. President. That sounds just like Leo.” 

The President dropped his head, “It should have never happened.” He turned toward CJ, “I’m going to clean up a bit, CJ.” Looking at Toby he said, “Get Marine One back here as soon as they are done at GW. I want to go to the hospital.” 

The Secret Service Agent stepped forward, “Sir, I don’t think…” 

Jed whirled on the man, “I obviously don’t pay you to think. Look what happened here!” Stepping toward the man he continued,  “Where the Hell were you? Can you explain to me why my Chief of Staff and my best friend in the world was bleeding to death on the floor of the Oval Office?” Not giving the young man an opportunity to respond, “I can tell you why, he was doing your job! Just how the Hell did this man get in here?” The President’s glare never left the agents standing in the room. “Toby!” 

Toby stood up, “Yes Sir.” 

The President was madder than Toby had ever seen him, “Find Ron, tell him to get these… these men out of my site and out of my White House. If he doesn’t I may just shoot them myself. Tell him we are going to GW, set it up and MAKE IT HAPPEN!” 

Toby nodded, “Yes, Mr. President.” With that, Toby left the room. 

Turning to Sam, he said, “Sam, find the Vice President. I want him here at the White House to lead the investigation into the shooting.” 

Sam replied, “Right away, Sir.” 

Turning to Josh, he continued, “Contact the CIA, FBI, and the ATF. Get them here to assist the Vice President.” 

Josh nodded, “I’m on it.” 

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Charlie!” 

Charlie stepped to the door, “Yes, Mr. President?”

“Find Mallory and send a car for her and someone better call Jenny.” 

Charlie turned and went to get things rolling on the President’s request. 

The President looked at CJ. He reached over and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. 

CJ sobbed into shoulder of the President of the United States. 

Tears rolled down the President’s face. He was so afraid he was going to lose his best friend. After a minute, he whispered, “I need to get a clean shirt, CJ.”

She could feel his body trembling as he spoke. CJ nodded against his shoulder and hugged him tighter, “I know, Sir.” Slowly, she released him. Looking into his face, she wiped his tears away with her hand. “He loves you, Sir.”

Jed closed his eyes, “I know, he’s my best friend.”

“I know. You mustn’t feel guilty, Mr. President, Leo wouldn’t want you…”

“I have to get changed, CJ.” As he started out of the room, CJ said, “Mr. President.” 

Jed stopped and turned back to CJ.

“This wasn’t your fault. Leo was doing his job,” CJ offered quietly. 

The President answered, “No, CJ, he did the Secret Services job, and I won’t forget it. This should have never happened.” 

Charlie sunk into his chair. 

The President stopped at the young man’s side, “Are you alright, Charlie?” 

Charlie looked up into the President’s face, “I’m sorry I let you down, Mr. President.” 

Jed wrinkled his brow, “Charlie, this wasn’t you fault, son. There was no way you could have known.” 

Charlie choked, “I cleared his paperwork, Sir.” 

The President leaned down, “No Charlie, that Secret Service Agent cleared him. Now, you stop beating yourself up Charlie, you kept you head. You found Abbey and got her here to help Leo. I couldn’t have gotten him out of here so fast if it hadn’t been for you and the team working together. You did just fine son.” 

Charlie whispered, “Thank you, Mr. President.” 

The President started toward the residence, he turned back, “Oh Charlie…” 

Charlie looked up, “Yes, Sir?” 

The President smiled, “You’re going with us to GW, so you need to get ready.” 

Charlie looked confused, “Sir?” 

“You’re gonna’ need a shirt, Charlie.” 

Charlie smiled, “Oh, yes, Sir.”

Chapter 10

The West Wing full of activity as the FBI, CIA, and the Vice President began arriving.

As he waited for the President to return, Toby’s thoughts drifted to the threats they had received that morning. Death threats were par the course of holding such prominent positions but these had seemed different. He wondered if the shooting had anything to do with the incident that morning and if the President had received the same threats. Was this an attempt on the President, or was Leo in fact the more likely the target.

Toby replayed the shooting in his head, seeing the shots in slow motion, he quickly realized that the gunman had fired two shots, both hitting Leo squarely in the upper torso. He could still see Leo’s pained expression as he slid down the wall. It was burned into his mind. The shooter was definitely a professional. Toby believed if he had been after the President, the second shot would have found its target.

Doing what he did best Toby paced. Leaving his office, Toby wandered the halls, clutching the pictures in his hand, until he found himself entering the Oval Office. His eyes scanned the room, he cringed as he watched the painters as they scrubbed the last evidence of Leo’s blood off the far wall, preparing to put a fresh coat of white paint on it. Two men carried a new roll of carpet into the room and lay it against the front wall of the office. It was under the President’s desk, that he spied the envelope; the young Marine had been carrying when he entered the office. Leaning over, Toby picked it up. Turning it over, he noted the same distinct handwriting, and the two words, The President.

Wanting to leave the vivid memories behind, Toby moved into Leo’s office. Quickly, he opened the envelope and slid the contents into his hand. A picture of Leo and Mrs. Landingham caught his eye. Someone had drawn large red X’s across their pictures and scrawled a caption, that read, Two Down, Three to Go.

Toby gasped and closed his eyes. Everything became suddenly clear to him. Leo was the target. And he was also now convinced Mrs. Landingham‘s death was not an accident. He couldn‘t believe this was happening. He had no choice but to tell the President.

He didn’t want to think about what the news was going to do to the President. How he would cope with the news that Leo wasn’t shot protecting him, instead he was the target. Toby also knew the President was going to hit the ceiling when he realized his staff had withheld information from him. The President would be devastated that to learn that Mrs. Landingham had not died in an accident but had in fact been murdered.

Toby made his way to the bullpen, making copies of each of the photos before returning to his office to wait for the President. Falling onto the couch, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Events of the day flooded his mind. Guilt ridden, he thought of the argument with Leo that morning, of all the things he’d said, and finally to the fact that Leo was right, he was jealous.

********************************

The trauma room at George Washington was a hive of activity, as doctors and agents tried to work in unison. Abbey stood on the sidelines and watched as the team worked desperately, trying to save Leo’s life. 

Ken Miller, the Cardio-Thoracic surgeon moved away from Leo’s blood splattered body and approached Abbey. “Abbey, I’m sorry to see you under these circumstances,” he said as he pulled her into a hug. 

“I know, Ken. How’s he doing?”

“It’s not good, Abbey. The damage is quiet extensive.”  He paused and smiled weakly, “The fact he’s regained consciousness is positive, but it’s still going to be touch and go. David Stanley will be assisting on his abdominal wound. The patient would like to see you a moment before we go to the O.R.”

Abbey’s lip quivered as she moved to the side of the stretcher. Reaching down, she caressed Leo’s forehead. “Hey, mister. I believe you’re in big trouble with my husband.”

“Not anything new, is it?” Leo mumbled, as his eyes fluttered open.

Tears began rolled slowly down Abbey’s face and her voice broke, “Leo, you have to fight to stay with us. Jed will never forgive himself if you don’t.”

Leo closed his eyes briefly, “I don’t know if I’m gonna’ make it Abbey, but this wasn’t his fault. It’s the way it had to be.”

“Leo, please.”

“Abbey, please, listen to me,” he coughed. “He’s going to need help. He has to trust the kids they’re good. Josh will serve him well.”

“He needs you.”

“You have to make him see that I had no choice. He’s more important.”

“I believe he would argue that point, Leo.”

Leo gave a light chuckle, “Abbey, he’d argue with a stump and then give it a lecture.”

Smiling for a moment, she continued to caress his head she asked, “What about CJ? Leo, she needs you.”

Leo’s lips quivered, “If this goes badly, Abbey… You’ll take care of her and my baby, won’t you?”

“You know we will, Leo. Jed will be a great godfather, but she needs you. That baby has a right to know how great his or her father is.”

Ken approached the stretcher. “It’s time to go, Abbey.”

Leaning over, Abbey kissed Leo, “We love you Leo. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Tears shown brightly in his eyes as he whispered, “I love you guys too, Abbey.  Tell CJ…” Unable to finish, he swallowed hard. “Just tell her, Abbey.”

“I will honey,” she promised, lightly kissing his forehead again.

The tech kicked the stretcher’s break loose, and moved him through the door. Abbey soon stood alone in the trauma suite, wondering what she was going to do if they lost him.

******************************

Toby leaned forward and rubbed his hand across his head. He wished he had pushed harder to see the appropriate people had been notified before the meeting with the President that morning. Maybe security would have been tighter and maybe Leo wouldn’t be fighting for his life at that very moment. He didn’t know how to tell CJ what he had said to Leo. Toby knew he had to set things right with CJ, and with the President. 

Toby was brought back to reality as he heard the rumbling of Marine One as it approached the south lawn. 

Ron and Josh entered the room and Josh stepped over to Toby, “I’ve informed Ron of the threats from this morning. Did you pick up the evidence from Leo’s office?”

Nodding, Toby handed Josh the envelopes, who in turn handed them to Ron.

Ron studied the photos and the note. “I’ll put Stan on this. I’m going with the President to the hospital. We’ve increased the number of agents to provide security for the senior staff members, and you will each assigned an agent when we return.”

Taking a deep breath, Josh sighed, “I should stay here. The Vice President will need help and someone should liase with State of Iran.”

Knowing how Josh felt about Leo, Toby shook his head, “No Josh.  We should all be there. The President will need us. We can work from the hospital. Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, Donna‘s bringing it.”

“Then we’ll be going to the hospital. The Vice President will be busy here. You won’t be able to get any work done. You know how he is.” Looking away, he continued, “And if Leo dies… He’s going to need us there, Josh.”

Josh’s eyes filled with tears, “I know.”

Donna entered the room and handed Josh his backpack. Quietly, she said, “I’ll be praying for Leo, and you.”

Reaching out, Josh hugged Donna tightly, “What would I do without you, Donna?”

Grinning, she replied, “Well for one thing you would never have what you needed to do your work.”

“Thank you for looking after us, Donna,” Toby said as he slid the envelope pictures into his brief case.

“You’re welcome Toby.”

From the corner of his eye, Toby saw Charlie walking with CJ toward the outer door. Behind them were the President, Ron and several agents. 

The sound of the helicopter setting down caused them all to glance awkwardly towards the lawn. Moments later, the helicopter took off again.

Chapter 11

Abbey sat alone in the trauma room, her head in her hands.

The trauma team had worked at a fevered pace to try to save Leo’s life and the room had yet to be cleaned.

Bloody sheets covered the floor and hung out of the hampers in the room. The only sound was the hiss of the oxygen as it blew through the open end of the tube that now lay on the floor. Trays of bloody instruments were strewn about the room and the trash bins were filled to over flowing with blood filled towels and sponges. 

Closing her eyes, Abbey knew he was more than Jed’s Chief of Staff; he was their very best friend. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the despair she had seen in her husband’s eyes. The fear of losing his friend was painfully clear as she had entered the Oval Office earlier. She knew without asking that Leo had saved her husbands life by sacrificing his own and her own heart ached in the knowledge that he probably wouldn‘t survive.

Leo had one of the best surgeons in the country fighting desperately to save his life but she feared it wouldn’t be enough. Her body racked with sobs.

************************************

Marine One made several circles in the sky above George Washington hospital.

Finally, Ron tapped the pilot’s arm and motioned them down. 

The pilot nodded and proceeded to bring the large helicopter into a perfect landing on the helipad. The loud roar of the engines soon became silent.

The security detail exited the helicopter and checked the area before the passengers were allowed to disembark. 

The President and his team were quickly rushed into a large conference room near the surgery suites. Ron ordered the detail into position before turning to the President, "Sir, we need to secure the area before we go any further.”

With a far away look in his eyes, Jed nodded. “Can you please find my wife, Ron?”

“Right away, Sir.” Leaning down and making eye contact with the President, he continued, “Mr. President, Robert will be here with you until I return.”

Jed took a seat and dropped his head into his hands. “Please God, don’t take him from me.”

Ron crossed the room to where the others were now gathered. “I’m going to locate the Mrs. Bartlet. I’ll see what I can find something out about Mr. McGarry’s condition while I’m out.”

Josh took a seat at the table. Opening his backpack, he pulled Leo’s files on the Iran crisis out and began to read over them. “Why can’t he learn to use a computer? No one can read his writing,” Josh grumbled to himself.

Sam sat close to CJ, holding her as she sobbed quietly.

Leaning over, Toby rubbed his forehead, as Sam’s cell phone rang. He watched as Sam got up and walked out into the hall. Looking over at Josh, he said, “I bet that’s Mallory. I wonder where they are.”

After talking for a few moments, Sam returned to the room. Looking around, he said softly, “That was Mallory. She and Jenny are out of the country on vacation. We’re making arrangements to get them home as soon as possible.”

Looking up at him CJ asked, “How’s she doing?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam shook his head, “She’s pretty torn up. I couldn’t tell her anything and that didn’t help.”

*****************

Ron found the First Lady sitting alone in the trauma room, her detail outside the door. Placing his hand on the door, he pushed the door open and walked over to her, kneeling at her side, “The President’s arrived Mrs. Bartlet. He’s asking for you.”

Raising her tear stained face she whispered, “Is he doing alright?”

“I don’t know, Ma’am.”

Nodding, she moved to the sink and wet a towel. After a few moments, Abbey had regained her composure and turned to meet Ron’s concerned eyes. “Where is he?”

“I’ll take you to him.” Ron turned and moved towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door handle to ask, “How’s Mr. McGarry doing?”

“It’s bad Ron. It’s very bad. They don’t expect him to make it.”

“I’m very sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t help much, Ron. You know as well as I do this should have never happened. If Leo dies, you can be assured, heads will roll.”

Nodding, Ron quietly answered, “I understand.”

As they reached the conference room, she looked down and realized she was covered in Leo’s blood. Looking up at one of her detail, she said, “Ask one of the nurses for a pair of medium scrubs for me to change into. I need to get out of these.”

The young man nodded and disappeared to find a nurse.

Taking a few moments she change out of her bloody clothes. Returning to the door of the conference room, Abbey took a deep breath, pushed open the door and entered. Everyone in the room stood, their faces full of concern. Her voice was barely audible as she announced, “He’s now in surgery. It will be a while before we know more.” She walked over to CJ, hugged her tightly, and whispered, “He told me to tell you he loved you.”

“Thank you, Abbey.”

Abbey tightened her grip, “It doesn’t look good CJ. He has extensive injuries, but he has the best surgeons working on him. Before they took him into the O.R. he was talking some. All we can do now is pray. I’ll never be able to repay him for saving Jed’s life.”

“He would have done the same for any of us,” CJ confided softly.

“Yes, I believe he would. Where’s Jed?”

Ron pointed to the closed door. “I have to make a few phone calls, Mrs. Bartlet.”

“I’ll be a while with Jed. Take your time, Ron.” With that, Abbey headed towards the closed door.

Chapter 12

Ron Butterfield made his way to the hospital’s security post, which had for the foreseeable future been commandeered by the Secret Service. When he walked into the room a team of agents met him that he had come to know and trust. There wasn’t a single man present who hadn’t proven themselves loyal members of the Secret Service. 

Dave Bolton smiled grimly as Ron entered the room. “Hey, Ron, you’re just in time. We’re about to go over the tapes of the shooting.”

Ron wasn’t sure he wanted to view the tape but it was his job, and emotions aside, he knew he had to. Ron nodded to a short sandy headed agent nearby.

Rick Jenkins was a blunt spoken man, whose father had been present when Kennedy was assassinated, and who was determined that nothing like that would ever happen on his watch. “We’ve got to face the fact that it’s quite possible one of our own staff may be involved in this catastrophe. The person who left the threats had clearance, and hazarding a guess, access to Mr. McGarry‘s schedule.”

The mere thought of one of their own being a party to such an act made Ron physically ill. He too felt that it was highly probable that one of the members of the White House detail was involved. Shaking his head, he took a seat and asked, “Do we have an ID yet on the shooter?”

There was an answer of “no, but we’re working on it” from someone in the room.

Taking a deep breath, Ron nodded, “Ok, let’s look at it.”

****************************

Abbey opened a door and found herself in a small relative’s room. The room seemed clinical and her husband a little lost, seated with his head in his hands. Smiling faintly at Robert, she asked quietly, “Can we be alone please?”

Robert nodded, “I’ll be right outside if you need anything, Mrs. Bartlet.”

“Thank you, Robert.”

Jed didn’t move. His eyes never left the small patch of carpet; he had been staring at since his arrival.

 Abbey stood silently for a few moments before she called to him, “Jed?”

Slowly, he turned his grief stricken face up to meet his wife’s reddened eyes, pleading for something, she couldn’t give him, “Abbey, please.”

Abbey moved to her husband’s side, dropping to her knees. “Jed, how are you doing?”

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, as he shook his head from side to side.

Abbey had known this was going to be difficult, but she hadn’t expected her husband’s pain to be quite so visible. She hugged him tightly and held him for a while before she slowly broke away from him. “Jed, I want you to listen to me.”

“Don’t tell me he’s dead, Abbey. Please, anything but that.”

Lifting her hand from his shoulder, she wiped the tears from his face with her thumb. “Leo was alive when they took him to the operating room, babe.”

Jed nodded his head, “Ok, what are his chances?”

Abbey swallowed hard, weighing up how much truth he could handle. “Jed, they are going to do their very best to save Leo. Ken is the best there is, but it’s going to be a lengthy procedure. And,” she hesitated. “You need to prepare yourself for the fact it might not be enough.”

“He has to live, Abbey. I need him.” 

Rubbing her hand through his hair, she smiled, “He would beg to differ, I’m sure.” She closed her eyes and thought back to the numerous times the three of them had been together. She loved Leo as much as her husband but right then her husband needed to focus on something, and work seemed the only option. “In fact, Leo says that Josh will do just fine by you.”

“He told you that?” Jed seemed unconvinced.

“Yes, he says you have a good team and they’ll take good care of you.”

“What are you telling me, Abbey? Had Leo given up before he went to surgery?” Jed’s voice was pained, as his eyes searched her face for what she was keeping back.

“No, you know Leo… He’s always thinking ahead. Putting you first.”

“This shouldn’t have happened, Abbey.”

Her voice broke as she held him even more tightly. “I know, darling, but you couldn‘t have stopped it. Leo said to say you shouldn’t feel guilty.”

“Oh? He did, did he?”

Abbey nodded, “And quite a bit besides, but you can take him to task later. We both know that if things had been reversed you would have done the same for him.” The idea made her shiver. 

“Why did it have to happen at all?” 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. "But you know Leo and how he feels about you and how much he wants you to change the world. Leo understood the big picture, Jed, the political one that is. The big picture for Leo is that you were above all else, the most important person to keep safe.”

“Well, he is wrong.”

“Jed…”

“Abbey, Leo makes me what I am. I’m nothing without him.”

“Leo brings out the best in you and knows the worst in you. And the same applies vice versa. You bring out the best in him, too. Don’t you see that?”

“Abbey…”

“Leo also brings out the best in the people around him, you only have to look next door. He’s trained this team to lead. You know that. He has surrounded you with people you can trust, depend on, and rely on. Not many Presidents can say the same of their staff.”

“I won’t be able to live with this if he dies. I’m not sure if I’ll want to be President anymore.”

Abbey allowed herself a small smile at the knowledge a few months ago she would have begged him to resign yet now she was encouraging him to go back to work. “Yes you will. You will do it for Leo. You will go on for him. You may not feel like it now but there are people out there depending on you, people who understand what you’re going through. They love him too. And we have CJ and his child to think about. Jed, you have got to pull yourself together. You’ve got a country to run. Leo would tell you that and now I’m telling you. Don’t let him give his life in vain, honey.”

“Do you think he’s gonna’ die?”

“I think it’s a devastating injury, she said truthfully. “He’s lost a lot of blood, and yes, I do think there’s a chance that he won’t make it off the table, Jed. But all we can do now is pray.”

“I don’t want to lose him,” Jed cried.

Taking her husband into her arms, Abbey answered, “I know Jed, I know.”

*************************************

Ron studied the video, the first time at normal speed, the second in slow motion. There was something about the second man to enter the room after the shots were fired that caught his attention. He stopped the video frame. “Who’s this man?”

“I believe his name is Alex Marsh. He’s been on the White House detail… Let me see, only three months. He was the senior agent this morning, since we were all in that damn meeting,” Dave responded.

“He’s the second man in the room, and never fires a shot. I find that very interesting. And this, he’s the man who checks the suspect after he goes down. Then here, I don’t like what I see. I would almost swear that’s a smirk on his face as he watches the President with Mr. McGarry.”

Rick stepped into the conversation, “I heard from Stan a few minutes ago. They found a young man bound and gagged in one of the out lying hallway closets. It’s probably the real owner of the dead Marines uniform.”

Ron turned to the man running the video, “Do you have the tape of the outer office when the suspect checked in?”

“Putting it up.”

“Let’s follow it through the time of the shooting.”

The room watched as the young man was checked through to the Oval Office. Everyone saw the young man make eye contact with Alex Marsh. As the video progressed, they watched as Marsh smiled when the man entered the Oval Office. The smile did not dissipate when the sound of the shots rang out and everyone scrambled to the Oval Office. 

Dave leaned forward and picked up the phone. “Let’s see what we can find on our Mr. Marsh.”

Gritting his teeth, Ron stated, “I believe we have our leak. Now we need to plug it. This is what we are going to do...”

**************************

For the past couple of hours, Josh, Sam and Toby had worked on trying to diffuse the situation with Iran. They checked in with President as little as possible, saving their interruptions for a few pertinent issues. He was so despondent; they felt uncomfortable bothering him except on the finer points. When all the details had been worked through, they met with the President to make sure it met with his approval. 

Josh plopped down on the couch and sighed, “Have you heard anything?”

Shaking her head, CJ whispered, “No, not a word.”

Patting her arm, he tried to be reassuring, “They say no news is good news.”

Taking a chair across from CJ and Josh, Charlie rubbed his hand through his short black hair, “I’ve never seen the President like this. I wish I could do something to help him.”

“I think you did help him this morning, Charlie. He has a lot of confidence in you. It was you he called to help him with Leo,” Toby interjected.

“He’s just use to screaming my name.” Charlie mused, as a slight smile broke across his face.

“No, Charlie. He counts on you.”

“I know, but it hurts me to see him so upset.”

CJ stood up and walk across to the young man, “We’re all upset, Charlie, but I don’t think I have thanked you, or any of you… for everything that you did for Leo this morning.”

Charlie looked down at the floor, “we did what we had to do. I just wish…”

Kneeling beside him, CJ took his hand in hers, “Charlie, this is not your fault. You have to let this go.”

“I’ll take that under advisement, CJ.”

“Oh my God, Charlie you sound just like the President. You’re gonna’ have to get out more.”

Charlie chuckled, “I could choose a worse roll model, like Josh.”

Covering his face with his hands, Josh groaned, “Oh, I see it’s beat up on Josh time.”

“I don’t know Josh, I think we did some great work on the Iran crisis,” Sam mused.

Sighing, Josh said, “Man, I’m so glad we got that worked out. At least now, we can concentrate on being here.”

CJ whispered, “Leo would be proud of you, Josh. Actually, he would be proud of all of you.”

Eyebrows raised around the room, as Josh asked, “You think?”

She nodded, “Yes, I think… He has a lot of faith in all of you.”

“Cool. That means a lot, CJ.”

“Leo is very proud of you Josh and the team he has put together,” Abbey chimed in as she walked into the room.

With a surprised look, Josh asked, “He Is? I thought the only thing I ever did was make him mad.”

Shaking her head Abbey said, “No, he told me himself how proud he is of you and of your work, even if you do give him a lot of headaches.”

“He did? Had he been given drugs?”

Abbey chuckled, “NO…”

“Wow.”

Abbey glanced at her watch and began to pace for the umpteenth time. “This is ridiculous that we haven’t heard anything. It’s been hours. I’m going to see what I can find out.”

“Anything would be better then this,” CJ groaned.

Abbey smiled weakly, before calling through the open doorway to her husband, "I’m going to see if I can get some information.”

Jed smiled up at his wife, and blew her a kiss, “Give them hell, Abigail.” His eyes dropped once more to the floor.

Abbey and her detail headed down the hallway towards the surgery suites. As she rounded the corner, she ran head long into Ken Miller.

Ken and Ron, exchanged glances and stopped talking.

Abbey steadied herself and waited, “I was just coming to find you. How’s it going?”

Ken glanced away and reached for her arm, “we did everything we could, but it wasn’t enough. I’m so sorry, Abbey.”

She stepped back as if she had been slapped, “No, Ken.”

“His injuries were just too great. I never got him off the table, he died at 3:06 pm.” Reaching forward he hugged Abbey to him, “I’m so sorry.”

Abbey buried her head in his shoulder as the first sob escaped her lips.

Ken looked up over her shoulder at Ron.

Ron’s face was flushed, and his eyes revealed his personal pain. He hated this part of his job.

“Abbey, he fought hard, but we just couldn’t make it work. Do you want me to. . .?” Ken trailed off as she pulled back.

“No, I’ll do it. There’s Jed and CJ and the others,” she sobbed.

“I know but take a few moments for you. I know this is going to be very hard on everyone.”

Taking a deep breath, Ken said, “I’m coming with you. There might be questions I need to answer.”

Chapter 13

The Treasury building was a hive of activity as Stan Martin returned the phone to its cradle. Taking a deep breath, he entered the main briefing room and glanced around at his colleagues, all engaged in the McGarry case. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I have an announcement to make.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

“I’ve just gotten an update from the hospital, Leo McGarry died on the operating table at 3:06 pm this afternoon.”

Gasps and crying could be heard around the room. 

“As of now, this is a murder investigation and we have full jurisdiction.”

Stan watched Alex closely as he made the announcement; the other man’s face remained neutral and passive. As soon as Stan motioned everyone back to work, he saw Alex leave the room. Smiling to himself, Stan went back to work, knowing the plan was working. 

Ron had brought in his most loyal agents, some coming off leave to help with the investigation. The phones in the West Wing were being monitored and a trace had been set up for radio signals. Should anyone use a cell phone in the vicinity, it would be picked up at the central operations room. The surveillance system was also fully manned, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

Alex moved to the darken corridor, near the kitchen. Pulling out his cell phone, he tapped in Christian’s number and the phone was answered immediately. “The target has been capped.”

Smiling, Christian asked, “Was it good? Did he suffer? Did Bartlet suffer?”

“Oh yes. Sir. You were right. I only wish I was at the hospital when they break the news to him.”

Christian laughed, “I will beep you in a few hours.”

“Yes sir.”

Stan stood at the monitor, watching the phone call. “Oh, you are going down, mister.” Looking over at the man sitting at the console, “Did you get the trace? Do you know who he’s dealing with?”

“I’ve got him. I’ve already notified the FBI. They already have information on the guy he called. Pulling a picture and information up on the computer, he continued, “He’s dealing this man. He runs a military type establishment in South Carolina. The FBI is on their way but will keep a distance until we call it in.”

Stan smiled, “Good.”

*********************

Abbey stopped outside the conference room door and took a deep breath. Ron and Ken waited for her to compose herself before the three of them entered the room. 

CJ looked up and swallowed hard. The look on Abbey’s face told her that the news was not good.

Keeping her head lowered, Abbey moved to the connecting door and knocked, “Jed, you need to come out here. Ken wants to talk with us.”

The President appeared a second later as his staff scurried to their feet. Jed moved to stand next to his wife, as Toby, Sam and Josh flanked CJ. Extending his hand, the President said, “Jed Bartlet.”

Taking his hand in a firm grip, he introduced himself, “Ken Miller, I was Mr. McGarry’s Cardio-thoracic surgeon.”

“Was? Did you say was?” Jed flinched as he stared at the doctor.

“Mr. President, we did everything we could for Mr. McGarry, but his wounds were so extensive and the damage was so great… He died on the operating table at 3:06 pm.”

“No. Please tell me…,” Jed begged, as he turned to his wife. “Abbey, tell me that this is not happening, please wake me up and tell me this is all a dream.”

She watched as he sunk into a chair before wrapping her arms around him, whispering, “I’m so sorry, Jed.” Tears rolled silently down her face as she thought about Leo’s sacrifice for her husband.

Jed dropped his head into his hands, “Oh my god, Abbey, what am I going to do without him?”

CJ could no longer hold her composure. Her knees buckled and she sunk to her knees. Her cries became hysterical as Toby and Sam tried to catch her. “No, Leo…”

Ken glanced from the President to the other occupants in the room and after a few minutes, excused himself. “I am truly sorry,” he apologized before turning and leaving the room, followed closely by Ron.

The room remained silent for a long while, CJ’s sobbing the only sign there was anyone in the room. Sam and Toby had managed to lift her up into a chair and Sam sat by her side, his arm around her shoulder. Toby, for his part had moved closer to Josh, ever fearful that the incident would bring back memories of Rosslyn and cause him to have a relapse.

Jed finally raised his head from his hands, his tears barely in check. His best friend in the world was gone and all because of some crazy ass notion that he had to give his life for the greater good. He leaned into Abbey’s embrace as she tighten her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his forehead.

Pulling his gaze from Abbey’s tear stained face, Jed looked around at the devastated faces of his senior staff. He didn’t think he had ever seen them look so anguished; even Toby who kept his cards close to his chest was swiping at his eyes. His eyes fell to CJ, now seated on the couch.

Standing, he turned to his wife and kissed her softly on the lips, holding her tightly for a few moments, before disengaging himself to go to CJ’s side.

Sam immediately got up and allowed the President to take his seat. Turning in his chair, Jed took CJ into his arms and held her. “I’m so sorry, CJ. I don’t know what to say, he’s dead because of me. But rest assured we’re going to get the people who did this. And know this, Abbey and I are here for you, we all are, whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Mr. President," she sobbed. "I miss him so much already.”

“Ssh," he mumbled, holding her tighter. "It’s all my fault.” 

“No, it’s not,” CJ started, pulling back slightly. “He wouldn’t want you to feel guilty, Mr. President.” 

“But I do, CJ, and I always will know my best friend is dead because he was protecting me.”

Josh and Toby exchanged worried glances, both uncertain of whether to say anything. Josh grimaced at the look of determination on Toby’s face.

Toby couldn’t stand it any longer. “Mr. President, he wasn’t protecting you.”

There was something in Toby’s tone that caused the President’s head to shoot up and look at Toby. The glower cautioned Toby that he had better explain himself and he’d better do it quickly.

“I mean he thought he was protecting you,” Toby growled, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “But that is not why Leo was killed.”

“Toby…” Josh warned.

Whirling on the young man, Toby snapped, “No, Josh. It’s time he knew. Maybe if we’d told him earlier, maybe if we’d stepped up security then Leo. . .”  He didn’t need to continue the thought.

Jed felt CJ tremble, as she looked up at Toby, “You don’t think…?” CJ disengaged herself from the President and stood shakily, “Are you telling me this all had to do with what happened this morning?”

Mild confusion showed on Toby’s face, “I’m sure it does, but I didn’t realize Leo had told you about it.”

CJ threw her arms in the air and glared at him, “Of course he told me, Toby. He doesn’t keep secrets from me.”

The President watched the exchange, his eyes looking between his staff and finally settling on his astonished wife. It was evident that everyone in the room, but them, knew something about the attack.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Toby,” Josh reiterated.

“You don’t think it’s a good idea? That’s what Leo thought, Josh, and he’s dead now.”

“Stop it, just stop it,” Sam yelled. “Please, don’t do this. This is hard enough…”

Silence filled the room. 

The President slowly stood and turned to Toby. “Does this have anything to do with the fight you had with Leo earlier today, Toby?”

In unison, Abbey and CJ asked, “You fought with Leo?”

“No, I had a discussion with Leo.” Toby clarified, looking at Abbey and avoiding CJ’s penetrating glare.

“A fight,” Jed stated.

Taking a deep breath, Toby declared, “It wasn’t a fight!”

“Sure sounded like it to me.”

“Well, it wasn’t”

“Why did you fight with Leo? Was it over this?” CJ asked quietly, the emotion in her voice forcing him to look at her.

“No, it was over you,” he sighed, preparing himself for her anger.

“You and Leo fought over me?”

“I thought he told you everything,” Josh observed.

CJ gave him her famous death glare, “Stay out of this, Josh.”

Josh raised his eyebrows, “I was only making an observation about a previous statement made in this very room.”

In unison, the gathering yelled, “JOSH!”

He held his arms up in surrender and defeated said, “OK, ok. I’ll be quiet.”

Everyone, including CJ, turned their attention back to Toby.

“Why were you fighting with Leo over me?” CJ asked, her stance reinforcing the conviction in her tone.

“It wasn’t a fight! We were talking, and we may have raised our voices a little.” At her raised eyebrow, he groaned, “If you must know I was trying to protect your honor.”

“My honor?”

“Yes, Leo wanted to know why I was angry about your relationship.”

“Why was that any of your business? I can’t believe you fought with him over my honor.”  Her voice was becoming increasingly more agitated and silent tears spilled onto her cheeks. “Toby, he loved me.”

“Yes, I know he did, but I needed to hear him say it. I wanted him to prove it to me.” Toby rubbed his hand across his face, in bitterness at how pointless it all was now.

“Prove it to you? Why? Who elected you my protector?”

“He was your boss, CJ. I had to know if…”

“If what?”

“If he was taking advantage of you, ok?” Toby added softly.

“NO, it’s not OK! Do you honestly think I would let any man take advantage of me, Toby?”

“Well CJ, Leo wasn’t just any man.”

Angry tears rolled down CJ’s face, as she whispered, “No, he wasn’t just any man.”

“I just needed to know,” Toby mumbled. "I . . .  Leo knew I was upset about the relationship.”

“Stop this!” It was Abbey, who broke into the argument, her voice daring anyone to challenge her. Turning to Toby, she said, “Why don’t you tell us why you think Leo wasn’t protecting Jed.”

“I think it would be easier to show you.” Taking the envelope out of his briefcase, he handed it to the President. “I think you better sit down, Sir.”

“Can I just say? I think this is a really bad idea,” Josh whined to no one in particular.

The President took the envelope and sat back down. Looking around the room at his staff his eyes fell to his wife. 

Abbey crossed the room taking the chair next to him. Watching him closely, as he slid the contents of the envelope into his hand. Abbey gasped as Jed began to thumb through the pictures. Leo… Toby… Josh… then Sam. 

Jed silently read the note left for CJ. The next two pictures caused his hands to shake, “Dear God.”

Abbey’s hand covered her mouth. “Oh, Jed.” 

“Those last two pictures were in the envelope the Marine was carrying, Mr. President. I found it under your desk after the shooting.”

As Jed held the pictures of Leo and Mrs. Landingham in his hands, his blood boiled with anger like he had never felt before. “Anyone want to tell me why the Hell I wasn’t told about this immediately, if not sooner?”

“Leo wanted more information first, before he brought this to your attention. I think, he felt you had enough to deal with… well with all the trouble we were having with the Iran,” Josh offered, babbling when the President turned to look at him.

Jed’s eyes were ablaze as he looked up to meet Josh’s eyes. “Well, a hell of lot of good that did Leo.” Slamming his hands down on the table, he shouted, “Damn him!” 

“Jed… don’t,” Abbey hissed.

Leaping out of the chair, he paced the room. “Who else knew about this?”

“Just us, Sir. Leo was going to talk with Ron, after the meeting in the Oval, but he never got the chance.” Sam replied, his own grief evident in his eyes. “He felt you had enough on your mind and he was dealing with it, not ignoring it.”

Turning to Ron, Jed asked, “Well Ron, would you have told me about the threats?”

“Mr. President, we would have started an investigation. All avenues would have been looked into. I would have reported to you eventually, Sir.”

“When would you have told me, Ron, before or after my Chief of Staff was murdered? Or maybe you would have waited until after I’d had to phone Josh’s mother.”

“After, we had a solid plan in place, Sir,” Ron said, his professional demeanor in place.

“So, why haven’t you told me about the threat, Ron? Is it because you still don’t have a plan?”

“We have a plan. It just wasn’t the right time, Sir.”

“Well, hell Toby only told me because I was feeling guilty that 

Leo sacrificed himself for me. He thought it would make me feel better.” Staring over at Toby, Jed snapped, “Isn’t that why you told me, Toby? Or was it to ease your own conscious?”

“No, Mr. President, I just thought…,” Toby dropped his head, “I just felt that you should know the truth.”

“Well, now is a hell of a time to tell me, Toby. Leo is dead.” The two men stared at each other as the tension increased by degrees. Grief had manifested into anger.

Toby met the President’s glare, “I know that, Mr. President.”

“Jed, this isn’t Toby’s fault,” Abbey warned as she reached out and touched his arm.

Leaning on the table for support, Jed continued, “Abbey, they’ve withheld not only the threats against my staff but a major breach of security to the White House.” He locked eyes with his wife and whispered, “What if they had killed you or Zoey? Leo knew better, he should have told me.”

“Darling, you know Leo wouldn’t put me or Zoey in danger purposely. I’m sure he was going to tell you. Don’t be mad at Leo for doing what he thought was right, Jed. He was human; he made a mistake.”

“Yes, a mistake that cost him his life, Abbey,” he answered as he closed his eyes, sunk slowly into the chair, and dropped his head into his hands.

“I know honey,” she answered softly, as she wrapped he arms around him.”

Taking a deep breath, attempting to gain some control over the anger he felt, and the feeling of being betrayed by the person he trusted most, Jed lifted his head and stared blankly at the wall across the room. His voice was unsteady as he asked, “Don’t any of you see what’s happened here?  Leo has sacrificed himself for me. He was killed because he was important to me.”

Abbey tighten her hold on her husband, but remain silent, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

An eerie silence filled the room, as the senior staff exchange looks with one another. Slowly, their eyes fell on their President. 

A softer, sadder voice emanated from him, “Well, all I can say about the people behind this, they certainly did their research. They understood me very well, and they’ve learned where my weaknesses are.” Grief stricken, he looked at the two pictures he held in his hands, “By killing Leo and Delores, they’ve begun killing me in stages. If suffering is what they wanted they have definitely succeeded.” He jumped to his feet and turning on his heel, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

“Well, that went well.”

Abbey stared at Toby, “I would be very careful, Toby, with what you say right now. Don’t you see what this has done to him? Right now, he’s devastated by Leo’s death. He has just learned Delores Landingham was murdered, and now he feels betrayed by the people he feels closest to. Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going to try to fix this mess.”

“I told you, this was a bad idea.”

Chapter 14

The phone on Donna’s desk rang and she picked it up on the first ring, “Josh Lyman’s office. How can I help you?”

“Donna, its Josh.”

“Josh?” she said quietly. How’s Leo?”

The line was silent and she repeated his name. 

Josh leaned against the Atrium wall, watching the others through the glazed conference room door. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he struggled to find his voice.

“Josh, what’s wrong?” Donna’s concern was evident in her soft voice, “Are you there, Josh?”

His voice cracked as he answered with the only word he could get out, “Yeah.”

Donna waited for what seemed like minutes, hearing only, what she thought were, Josh’s quiet sobs. “Josh… Has something happened to Leo?”

“Yeah… Umm, Donna.” Josh’s sobs became louder as he unsuccessfully tried to pull himself together. “He’s… He died. He’s gone.”

Silence once more took over the line as the first tear fell unchecked on Donna’s cheek.

“Oh, Josh, no. Do you want me to come down there?”

Josh struggled to gain some control. “No, Mrs. Bartlet wants to bring the President back to the residence soon. I‘ll see you then.” Taking a deep breath and his voice strained, he asked, “Donna, Margaret doesn’t know yet…”

“Do you want me to tell her, because I. . .?” Donna interrupted.

 Josh shook his head, “No, Toby is going to call her. But can you be there? We don’t want her to be alone.”

“Sure Josh.”  Donna choked back more tears as she thought back to Rosslyn. “How are you doing?”

“Okay, well maybe not okay. I can’t believe he’s gone. Leo was like a Father to me… It’s so sudden. And I didn’t get to say goodbye. I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.”

It took all Donnas self-control not to rush down there. She knew how hard it was for Josh to admit his feelings, his sister had died in a fire, his father had had a heart attack and now he’d lost Leo. She could hear the pain in his voice. “I’m so sorry, Josh. If there was anything I could do. I know you’ll miss him. We’ll all miss him.” 

Josh nodded his head, “You okay?”

“Yeah, give me a few minutes and I’ll take care of Margaret.”

“Ok, thanks, Donna,” he whispered. Closing his eyes and closing his cell phone, Josh leaned against the cold brick wall. His thoughts returned to the events of that morning and he wondered in hindsight, if Toby had been right, if they had pushed harder whether Leo would still be alive.

****************

Alex’s beeper was in the operations room when his went off. After checking the number, he pulled out his cell phone and moved down the corridor, and into the darkened hallway. Hitting a single button on the phone, he returned the call.

Stan stood in the central operations room, monitoring the surveillance investigation. Seeing Alex slip out, he yelled, “Get in on that call.”

The young agent’s fingers flew across the keyboard causing a screen full of text to appear.

Seconds later, Stan pulled on a set of headphones and heard the sound of a phone line ringing. “Tape it.”

The line clicked, and a firm voice said , “Hello.”

“It’s me, Christian.”

“Has he returned from the hospital?”

“No, I’m not sure when he will be here.”

“At this point, we wait. We don’t want to take the chance of blowing your cover until we can complete the plan.” Laughter sounded across the line, “Wouldn’t you like to know what Bartlet is thinking? He knows now that we are coming. And it’s all the better that he knows what we have taken from him. He’s wondering who is behind this?”

Christian took a deep breath, “Little does he know it’s his own cousin. Little Jed, the boy who would be King has finally been brought to his knees, by the black prince of the family. The only thing I regret, is that we couldn’t have him beg for McGarry’s life before we took it. That would have been the ultimate reward.”

In the hallway, Alex shook his head. In a few short moments his whole image of Christian had been destroyed, the powerful leader was no more than a deranged man with a grudge.

Closing his eyes, Christian continued, “I can just see it. McGarry on his knees, the muzzle of the gun at his head, and Jed boy begging me not to hurt him…”  Sighing, he was quiet for a few moments. “Well, we can’t have everything, can we?”

“No, Sir, but believe me you have hurt him.”

“I hope so.”

Alex paced the hallway as the man ranted. “So, you want me just to lay low?”

“Call me when he returns and let me know how he looks.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Stan closed his eyes as the phone went dead. Everyone in the operations room held their breath. Stan glanced around the room at the shocked faces of the men and women in the room. “Ok, people let’s find out who Christian really is. Obviously, his real name isn’t Christian. I’ve got to call Ron.”

As Stan moved towards the office, his partner stepped to his side, “We could just make them disappear.”

Stan stopped and looked at his long time friend, “Eric, it’s not that simple anymore. The President doesn’t play that sort of game. He’d never allow it. We’ve got to do this by the book. Anyway, we need to get as many of them as we can. Just work on finding out who this cousin is.” With that, he moved into the adjoining office and shut the door. 

**********

Abbey watched silently as her husband paced. There was nothing, she could do to ease his pain.

Jed had just lost his best friend. Leo had been brutally murdered in front of his very eyes. Within a matter of hours, he had also learned that Delores, a woman he’d known since he was a boy, had been murdered. More than that, he felt betrayed by the person he’d trusted most in his life. Leo had withheld the threats from Jed, and had died because of it, or at least that’s what Jed thought.

She wasn’t sure how she was going to fix the situation, but somehow she had to reel her husband in. “Jed, please, stop pacing.”

“Is there a law against pacing in a hospital, Abbey?” he asked snidely with his back still towards his wife.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Josiah Bartlet.”

His shoulders stiffen.

“I’m not the enemy.” She watched his hand moved to the back of his neck as he began to rub it. “Jed, please, don’t shut me out. I loved him too,” she whispered.

Jed extended his arms and leaned against the wall. Then he began to cry, softly at first, but soon his sobs racked his body. Leaning into the wall, he slid to his knees.

As she moved to his side, she could see the convulsing movements of his shoulders. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her arms around him, “It’s alright, honey. Let it out.”

“Abbey…”

“I’m here, babe.”

“Why, did they do this?”

“I don’t know, Jed,” she replied softly, rubbing his back in small circles.

“What have I done to them?”

Abbey lightly shook her head before resting her cheek against his forehead, “Sweetheart, you’ve haven’t done anything to ever intentionally hurt anyone.”

“I must have done something, they took him from me. And Delores, she was an old woman, she never hurt anyone,” he whispered.

“Oh, Gumdrop…,”

They sat silently for a few moments before he hissed, “Why would God let this happen?”

“God had nothing to do with this.”

“He was my friend, Abbey,” Jed choked.

“I know.”

“It’s all my fault.”

Gently rocking him, she sighed, “No, it isn’t.”

“If he hadn’t been protecting me…”

“Jed, they would have shot him if he’d been across the room from you. They were after Leo.”

“They were after him because he was important to me.” Tearfully he looked up into her eyes, “He never hesitated, Abbey. He just jumped towards me, right into the line of fire, and knocked me down.”

“I know.” Her tears matched his, her voice quivering as she said, “I’ll never forget that either, Jed. He was willing to take the bullets for you. Leo was at peace with the decisions he made, Jed,”

“He shouldn’t have kept those threats from me.”

“No, he wasn’t keeping them from you Jed. Leo wanted more information before he told you. These people get threats every day. How was he to know that this time they were real? He thought there was time.”

“Abbey,” he sobbed, “I loved him.”

“I know you did… What is it they say? There’s no greater love, than to give your life…”

“No, please, don’t say it, Abbey.”

“Leo told me he loved you, Jed.”

“He did?”

“Yes, he did, right before he went into surgery,” she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

“I never got a chance to tell him.”

“He knew, sweetheart, because I told him.”

“Abbey…”

“I’m right here.”

“He’ll never see his baby. That isn‘t right.”

“I know,” Abbey kissed his forehead.

“CJ…?”

“We’ll take care of her and the baby.”

Chapter 15

It took a while, but after composing himself, before Josh stepped back into the conference room.

Everyone looked up as he entered and walked over to Toby.

“How’d she take it?” Toby asked quietly.

Josh shrugged, “I guess as to expected. A few tears then she was more concerned about me.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Donna should be with Margaret by now.”

It had been a group consensus that Toby be the one to tell Margaret. He’d wanted to do it in person but the chances of it leaking before they arrived back in the West Wing were far from remote so phoning seemed the only option.

CJ wiped away tear tracks from her cheeks and looked over at Toby. “Can you do this, Toby?” She knew if anything, the news was going to be harder on Margaret than any of them. CJ had been the one in a romantic relationship, but Margaret had been a part of Leo’s life forever.

Toby’s eyes closed briefly, “It has to be done.”

“I’ll go with you,” CJ offered.

“You don’t have too, CJ. I can handle this,” Toby mumbled. “You should stay here with Sam and the President.”

“I want to. I can’t just sit here and do nothing. He’s gone, Toby, and falling apart isn‘t going to bring him back.”

He nodded, “Okay.” Stepping out into the atrium, Toby pulled out his cell phone. “She’s not going to take this well.”

CJ looked away, “She’s worked for him a long time. He once told me, it was Margaret who got him through the rehab.”

“Yeah.” Rubbing his forehead, Toby sighed, “Okay, well, I’d better get this done.”

“Leo McGarry’s office, may I help you?”

“Margaret, its Toby.” His heart dropped to his stomach at her upbeat voice.

Covering the phone, Margaret whispered to Donna, “It’s Toby.” She returned her attention to the phone, “Toby, any news on Leo?”

“That’s why I’m calling. Umm, Margaret, I’m sorry to tell you this over the phone, but Leo…”

Donna could see the color leaving Margaret’s already pale face, and the older woman‘s hand gripping the phone tighter. 

“What’s happened, Toby?” Margaret pleaded.

“Well, he was in a bad way when he arrived at the ER. They did everything… But… There’s no easy way… Leo didn’t make it. He’s… He died in surgery, Margaret.”

Margaret gasped, almost dropped the phone, “No, there must be a mistake, Toby.”

“No, there’s no mistake, Margaret.”

Toby heard the phone drop onto the desk and the sound of almost hysterical sobbing, “Margaret? Are you there?” He could hear voices, but couldn’t make out what was being said. “Hello!”

CJ moved to his side, grabbing his arm as she asked, “Is she okay? Toby? Did she pass out?”

Covering the phone Toby hissed, “She’s crying, at least I think it’s her but she dropped the phone.”

Donna’s voice was the next thing Toby heard, “Toby, are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m here. Is Margaret going to be alright?”

“She’s upset, hysterical right now but between us we’ll take care of her. How’s Josh doing?”

Toby’s eyebrows rose, to his hairline. “He’s doing all right.”

“He’s really upset, Toby…”

“Well, we’re all upset, Donna,” Toby interrupted sharply, not wanting to acknowledge Donna's, and his own unconscious, concerns. “This isn’t easy on any of us.”

“How’s the President?”

“He’s not taking it well.”

“If there’s anything I can do. Tell Josh, I’ll be here.”

“Take care of Margaret,” Toby said, his voice gentler than she had ever heard.

Snapping his cell phone shut, Toby took a deep breath. “I hate this.”

CJ remained silent for a few moments then in an almost whisper, she said, “I can remember the first time he kissed me... He was so gentle.”

Toby’s eyes fluttered shut and it was his turn to be silent.

“I’m pregnant, Toby.”

The silence dragged on. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Toby thought back to his earlier conversation with Leo and the mess he’d made of that. “I know, Leo told the President after he was shot.”

“He was so happy.”

“I’m sure he was,” Toby sighed.

“What am I going to do without him?” Her voice was weary and pleading as she looked at him with glazed eyes.

Reaching out, Toby touched her arm, “CJ…,  Ahh, I’m no good at this… Look, I’m sorry about this morning, I’m sorry he was shot, and I’m sorry he’s gone. I’ll be here for you, CJ. You can count on that.”

Tearfully, she turned to meet his gaze. “I know,” she whispered.”

Toby pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly, “I wouldn’t ever hurt you on purpose, CJ. I know I had no right… I’ve made a real mess of things today.”

CJ hugged him back, “I know you meant well, but he did love me.”

Closing his eyes, Toby mumbled, “Yeah, I know he did. I’m so sorry, CJ.”

*******

Ron stood on guard outside the conference room, not wanting to intrude on the grief inside. His cell phone rang and he stepped out into the atrium.

Robert moved to take his place, protecting the President and Mrs. Bartlet.

Flipping the phone open, he recognized the number immediately, “Hey, Stan, what do you need?”

“Alex just made contact with Christian again. We were able to listen in this time.”

“Any information that is worthwhile?”

“It seems this man, Christian, is working under an alias.”

“How do you figure that?” Ron’s voice remained neutral despite the building anticipation that they had a breakthrough.

“Well, it seems he’s the President’s cousin, or so that’s what he told Alex. As far as we can tell, the President doesn’t have a cousin named Christian. So, we are checking the family tree so to speak to see if we can match the person we know as Christian, to a member of President Bartlet’s family.”

Ron took a deep breath, as he paced the corridor, “Do you think this thing could get any worse, short of them having shot the President?”

“It is really a mess, Ron. How’s are things there?”

Ron sighed, the first indication of how personally he was affected, “The President’s taking it hard. Mrs. Bartlet’s in with him right now.”

“I see.”

“Ok, what were the instructions to Alex?”

“To lay low and not draw attention to himself,” Stan stated, professional demeanor restored.

Ron shook his head, “That’s not gonna’ cut it, Stan. We’ve got to put an end to this swiftly and decisively.”

“Yeah, this tape is good, but it’s not enough to put them away.”

Ron continued to pace the hallway, as his thoughts mulled over the situation. “See what you can do to ID this guy, and we’ll talk more when we get Eagle home.”

“I’m already on it, Ron.”

Chapter 16

Jed opened his eyes and met the concerned eyes of his loving wife. “I know. We should go back to the White House,” he whispered.

Lightly, she rubbed his back, “There’s nothing more we can do here. The investigation is going on there.”

“I want to see him,” Jed said.

“I don’t know, Jed. Maybe we can organize a viewing later. Maybe, when Jenny and Mal get here…,” she trailed off at the thought of her friends’ pain.

Jed shook his head, “I just can’t believe he’s gone.”

“I know." She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. “I love you, Jed. We’ll get through this together.”

Jed struggled to his feet and extended his hand to help Abbey up, and hugged her tightly. He continued to hold her hand as they made their way to the door and stepped out into the main conference room.

Ron stepped back into the conference room just as the door to the smaller room opened. 

Everyone jumped to their feet as the President and Abbey entered.

Releasing Abbey’s hand, Jed walked over to CJ and lightly brushed her arm, “Are you ready to go, CJ?”

As tears rolled down her cheeks, she quietly replied, “Yes, Mr. President. I don’t suppose we could see him?”

Ron was quick to jump in, “That won’t be possible Ms. Cregg. Mr. McGarry’s body has been taken for autopsy, as this is now a Federal murder investigation. I’m sorry.”

The President pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him, as the tears once more began to fall. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t know they would have to…,” she choked.

Jed closed his eyes. He too had a hard time with the fact that his best friend’s body had been taken for autopsy.  “It’s alright CJ. It’s something we don’t have any control over.”  He patted her back as he spoke, “Now, Abbey and I want you to stay at the residence with us tonight, and we won’t take no for an answer.”

Pulling back slightly, CJ whispered, “That’s not necessary, Sir.”

“CJ, you shouldn’t be alone, and I promised Leo that we would look after you,” Abbey added.”

CJ nodded, “Thank you, Mr. President.”

His arms still around CJ, he turned to Ron and said, “Let the drivers know we’re ready to return to the Pennsylvania Avenue now, Ron.”

Ron cleared his throat, “Mr. President, because of the security risk, we have arranged for transportation on Marine One.”

“Are you sure that’s necessary?” Abbey asked, wondering whether Jed would want to ride in the helicopter ever again.

“The cars make an easy target, Mrs. Bartlet. Until we have the people behind this on ice, it’s necessary.” Turning to the President, Ron continued, “Marine One is circling overhead, ready to land on the helipad on my order. We can leave in a moment, Sir. If you’ll excuse me while I make the necessary calls.”

Abbey crossed the room and squeezed Jed’s arm, as he continued to hold CJ sobbing frame in an embrace. 

As he gazed down into his wife’s concerned eyes, he tried to be re-assuring. Glancing back up, he motioned for Ron to go. 

Ron stepped outside and dialed Stan. “Stan, we’ll be on the way soon.”

“I’m putting Alex in the detail on the south lawn. I’m hoping he’ll be so caught up in the moment he’ll get in contact with Christian.”

Ron nodded, “Press needs to be kept back, only still cameras. What about Mr. McGarry’s daughter?”

“The plane’s refueling so we’ve got them delayed in Frankfurt.”

“Good. We’ll see what happens with Alex. Hopefully, he’ll make a move. Then, we can bring them back to D.C. If he doesn‘t, we’ll have to think of something else.”

“I’ll get the detail together and have Simon notify the press.”

Ron took a deep breath, “Stan, tell Simon, the President will not answer any questions. Have him remind the press that this is a very difficult time for the President and his senior staff, and the White House expects the press to act with the professional demeanor this situation requires, or they will pay a price.”

Stan sighed, “I’ll take care of it, Ron.” 

“Ok, Stan, I hear Marine One now. See you in ten.”

************

Marine One flew in from the west and landed on the south lawn of the White House.

Alex, stationed at the side entrance, watched the engines become silent and the rotors stop turning before the door to the helicopter opened. 

Stan stood on the other side of the door, ready to open it when the President crossed the lawn. One eye remained fixed on his colleague.

Ron Butterfield climbed out of the helicopter first, his eyes scanning the horizons for signs of trouble. The press core stood silent except for the sound of cameras clicking. A barricade prevented them from moving any nearer and the reinforced security detail left them in no doubt as to what would happen if they did. Once everyone was on the ground, the senior staff closed ranks, with Sam and Josh shielding the President and CJ from the majority of the cameras. It was a slow solemn walk to the entrance, where just a few hours ago they had left to be at Leo’s side.

Alex smiled mildly when he saw the President’s grieving face. He, and those closest to the building, were given the briefest hint of the devastation the death of his Chief of Staff and friend had caused him. The man had aged ten years from the time he had left the same entrance earlier. 

Noticing the change in Alex’s facial expression, Ron’s eyes met Stan’s, the silent communication registering with each agent that their plan was on track.

As they entered the West Wing, Jed stopped and stared at the door to the Oval Office. As much as the idea of going in there again filled him with dread, part of him knew he needed to.

Abbey wrapped her arms around his waist, and felt his body trembling. “Jed, you need to rest.”

He patted her arm, “I’ll be there in a few minutes, Abbey. I need a little time to myself.”

Everyone watched as he entered the Oval Office.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of fresh paint as he made his way to the spot where Leo had lain bleeding. In the short time he had been absent, the carpet had also been replaced. All visible signs of the tragedy had been removed from the room, but it would always remain in his mind. Taking a deep breath, Jed made his way towards the connecting door and Leo’s office. He reached for the handle, but pulled back instinctively when he couldn’t make himself turn it at first. Slowly, Jed returned his hand to the handle.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

The only light in the room came from the lamp on the desk. Leo had always hated bright lights, largely because he suffered with excruciating headaches but also because of his tendency to fall asleep at his desk. 

Jed walked over to the desk and looked down at the neatly piled stacks of papers. Margaret‘s yellow post-it’s labeling the urgency of each pile. Lightly, he rubbed his hand along the top of the desk and glanced around the room before finally sitting down in Leo’s chair. 

His eyes were drawn to the small picture frame on the corner of the desk and it’s contents. Jed could still remember the look on Leo’s face the night he gave it to him and the sound of Leo’s sobbing later that night. 

Abbey stepped to the door and silently watched her husband as he picked up the frame and ran his fingers across the glass. She could see his grief building held the frame to his chest. Silently, she moved across the room and stood behind him, waiting for Jed to realize she was there. 

Tears pricked at his eyes. “Leo…,” he choked, holding the frame to the light. His shoulders began to shake as the sobs finally escaped his lips

Abbey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back against her chest. She knew his heart was broken and all that she could do was hold him.

As his sobs subsided, he whispered, “I gave this to him. He told me he’d sat in restaurants all round the country and kept writing ‘Bartlet for America’. Oh, Abbey.”

Abbey tightened her grip on her husband, leaning over she tenderly kissed his temple.

Jed’s voice was racked with sobs as he continued, “He told me before the debate, there was nothing I would do that I could say or do that wouldn’t make him proud.”

Abbey’s voice broke as she spoke to him, “You were important to him, Jed. He kept many things to himself, but never how important you were to him.” She chuckled tearfully, “He was so proud of you, even if he was a little frightened you might only serve four years.”

Clutching the frame to his chest, he sighed, “I don’t think I want to do this without him.”

Taking a deep breath, Abbey said, “Jed, we aren’t going to decide this tonight. Let’s go check on CJ. We can talk about this later. Come on, sweetheart. Everyone is waiting for us. You need rest, CJ needs rest, and so does everyone else.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Jed…”

“Please, Abbey. Go on, I’ll be there shortly.”

Sighing, Abbey stood and walked towards the door. Turning back, she looked at her husband as he sat at Leo’s desk, staring off into space. Shaking her head, she made her way through the Oval Office and out onto the portico.

Jed rubbed his hand through his hair as he rose to his feet. Looking around the office, he closed his eyes. The events of the day flashed through his mind. There were so many things he wished he’d said to Leo while he still had the chance. His heart heavy with grief, Jed made his way to the door. Stopping only to turn off the light, he didn’t look back. 

************

Ron and Stan stood in the central operations room and watched as Alex returned to the darken hallway outside the kitchen.

“Ok, let’s get this,” Ron muttered, as they listen to the sound of the line ringing.

“Speak to me.”

“He’s here.”

“How does he look?”

“He’s taking it very hard. They all are. ”

“Oh, good, very very good.” There was a short pause before Christian’s voice carried down the line, “I think Ziegler will be the next target. Maybe we’ll take him out at the funeral.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“What’s the matter Alex, did his tears get to you?” he sarcastically hissed through the phone.

“No. I just thought we were going to lay low for a while.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll think on it, maybe the prize will be sweeter if we wait. One a month might be better. Talk to you soon.” 

There was a click and the line went dead.

Ron looked over at Stan. “This isn’t good. We’re going have to do something to make them act.  We don’t want this to go on, a month is too long.” 

Stan nodded, “Let’s work on this over the next couple of days. We’ll keep a close eye on Alex, and maybe we’ll come up with a workable plan.”

“I’m going to the residence to check in with the President’s detail. See you tomorrow.”

Chapter 17

The next couple of days passed in a blur. The Senior Staff and the President attempted to get back to the business of running the country but Leo’s death had left a large void in their lives and the whole building was grieving.

Later that day, Jenny and Mallory were arriving to discuss the funeral arrangements. An event Jed was dreading, because he knew that would make Leo’s death final. His mind told him that his best friend was gone but his heart wished it wasn’t so. 

Ron and Stan had sat down with the senior members of the Service and put together a plan to flush Alex out. The investigation had also uncovered more disturbing information about the group’s leader and the camp he ran in the South Carolina. With the co-operation of the CIA and FBI the missing pieces were coming together. Not only Alex, but also the group as a whole, were going to be taken down. 

Christian, as it turned out was Jed’s cousin. His father had never been truly accepted by the family and he and his children had always been termed the black sheep of the family. Isaac had been compared all his life to Josiah and he had long since come to hate his cousin.

Now it was time to move. Ron picked up the phone and dialed Alex’s beeper, beeping him to central operations.

Alex walked down the hallway, taking the many turns and twists that were a reminder of the Treasury’s history. He took the final corner and spotted Stan standing in an alcove, talking on his cell phone. Alex quickly looked around to see if anyone was near by and moved un-noticed so he could listen to the conversation, “McGarry is in 205? Are we doing 12’s? Ok, I’ll relieve Dave at 7.” When will you be back at the White House? Ok, Let us know when you’ve spoken to the doctor and you know more about his prognosis.”

Alex quickly moved back down the corridor and out of sight. His mind was reeling. “ _T_ _hey had lied to him, McGarry was still alive… What was he going to do now?”_

Stan came around the corner and almost walked into him. 

“Hello, Stan. I was on my way to operations. I was beeped.”

“Right. Alex, you’re rotated off for the rest of the day. With the funeral the day after tomorrow, we’re going to need to have everyone available at Arlington. Ok?”

Alex nodded, “That’s fine with me, Stan.”

Stan watched as the man turned and disappeared down a corridor. Stan quickly made his way back to central operations. “Well, did it work?”

Ron pointed to a monitor, “Take a look.”

Alex made his way to the darken hallway he had come to use for his communications with Christian.

“Let’s get this on tape and get the exact co-ordinations of his camp, people.”

“The sound of the phone ringing echoed from the speakers, “Christian…”

Alex growled, “They’ve lied to us.”

“What do you mean?”

“McGarry is still alive.”

“WHAT!”

“I bet they’ve lied to the President too. You didn’t see his face. I can’t believe he would be that upset if he didn’t think that old man was dead. He’s not that good an actor.”

“That’s not good enough. You’ll have to finish the job.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I mean it, Alex. I want that man dead.”

“I understand, I’ll take care of it right away.”

The line went dead and Ron turned to the gathered agents, “Okay, people operation ‘Whitewash’ is a go. Let’s get these terrorists before we open a grave in Arlington for real.”

Ron was checking his gun when the head of the White House security detail approached him. 

“You do realize the President is going to have our heads on a platter for this, don’t you?”

“Well, if that’s what it takes to keep him and Mr. McGarry safe… I guess it’ll be worth it.”

Dave nodded, “Yeah.”

*********

Abbey hung up the phone and turned to CJ, “That was Jenny. She and Mallory are coming for dinner tonight instead of meeting with Jed this afternoon. She said they were too tired and need some time to rest.”

“Did she say how Mallory was doing?” CJ asked, from her place on the couch.

The sadness was more than evident in her voice as Abbey thought about the young woman who was like a niece. “She’s taking this very hard. Despite everything that happened, she worshipped him. Jenny asked how you were doing.”

CJ smiled sadly, “She accepted our relationship from the day he told her about us. We were just getting to know each other, becoming friends even.”

“Jenny’s a good person.  She loved Leo, I guess she just couldn’t accept Leo’s relationship with Jed, or his commitment to his job. She always felt she was in competition for his time and affection.” Sighing, Abbey continued, “I learned long ago that Jed and Leo were inseparable and just accepted it.”

CJ chuckled, “They were quite a pair, weren’t they?”

Abbey took a deep breath, “They were closer than brothers, and I don’t know how Jed is going to make it without him.” 

“I’m not sure I can either,” CJ admitted quietly, standing up and moving to hug Abbey. “But between us, I’m sure we can get through this.”

The feel of someone’s arms around her was enough for Abbey to finally let go. “I loved him too. I’m going to miss him so much.” Her tears fell harder as she held on to CJ tightly, before she pulled back to catch her breath, “I’ve got to get control of myself. I can’t help Jed like this, and he needs me, right now.”

Abbey’s sudden release of emotion brought forth a new bout of crying from CJ, “Abbey, he loved you as much as the President. His eyes lit up when he talked about you two.”

Abbey managed a small chuckle through her tears, “We fought like sister and brother.”

“You know he always loved a good fight.”

Abbey hugged CJ closer, “He had no idea those bullets were meant for him. He thought he was protecting Jed.”

“I know, and he would do it again, Abbey,” CJ whispered.

Abbey stepped back and looked deep into CJ’s eyes, “Jed would give his life to have him back and that scares me.”

CJ encased her back in her embrace, “I know, Abbey.” 

The two women grieved together not knowing that their world was about to be rocked once again.

Chapter 18

Alex made his way through the corridors of the hospital, constantly checking to see if he was being followed. Nobody knew he was linked to the assassination attempt, he was sure, but it wouldn’t hurt to be careful. Turning the corner, he caught sight of the two agents stationed outside the door to McGarry’s room. He ducked his head and confidently walked down the hallway. As he reached the door, he allowed the nightstick he’d carefully concealed up his sleeve, to slide down into his hand. 

Stopping in front of the two agents, he declared, “I have a message from Ron…”

When he had the two men’s attention, he slid the nightstick further down into his hand. With pinpoint accuracy, he swung the nightstick and struck both agents in the head. The sound of the nightstick striking their skulls sent a resounding ‘crack’ echoing down the hallway and the two men dropped heavily to the floor.

Alex smiled to himself and slowly opened the door. With a cursory glance, he realized there weren’t any other agents in the room so he entered the room, and stared at the man lying in the bed. 

Reaching into his pocket, Alex withdrew a silencer. It took barely a second to draw his gun and slowly screw the silencer on the end of the gun. His thoughts then turned to the two agents outside in the knowledge that he would have to finish them off as he left, to protect his identity. If possible, he had to conceal his identity so the mission would not be compromised. 

Holding the gun to his side, he moved to the bedside. He looked down and allowed himself a small-satisfied smirk in the fact it was truly Leo McGarry lying in the bed. “Why couldn’t you just die old man?” he said, coldly. 

Leo opened his eyes and stared up at the man with a vague recollection.

Alex laughed, “Well, I’m glad you’re awake, McGarry. It makes this all the more satisfying. They were so sure of their plan but their only mistake was that they under estimated our determination.”

Leo closed his eyes and opened them again, his face a mask of confusion. “What?”

Alex leaned down, “You know McGarry, the President thinks you’re dead.”

Leo’s eyes grew large as the words filtered through his pain medication.

Grinning as he shook his head, Alex continued, “He’s a sad sight, McGarry.”

Leo growled, “That’s not true. Who the hell are you?”

“Why, I’m a member of the secret service. Don’t you remember, I was there the morning you were shot? And I was there when the President came back from the hospital. I must say he was devastated by the loss of his best friend.”

“You’re a liar. Get out.” Leo reached for his buzzer but Alex pulled it away.

“Sorry, McGarry.” Stepping back, he shook his head, “I guess if I want this done right, I’ll have to do it myself.” Chuckling, he continued, “After all, I wouldn’t want the President to have wasted all that grief.” 

Alex stepped to the head of the bed, and extended his gun hand.

Leo swallowed hard, his mind racing as he tried to think of some way to get out of the mess he was in. Deep down, Leo knew he was helpless and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He heard Alex cock the gun.

******

The FBI, CIA, and ATF surrounded the South Carolina fortress. Two hours ago, the Service had traced Alex’s call to the large building in the center of the complex. No one had left since. For the last two hours, they had been hiding in trees, waiting for a signal to enter. 

A FBI agent finally caught sight of Christian in the yard and signaled that it was time to move in. Gunfire sounded around the compound, as a hundred agents in black fatigues began operation Whitewash. The determination of the men involved was evident as they systematically rooted out the enemy. This was a homegrown terrorist, set upon bringing down the President at any length and that was unacceptable. 

Within the hour, the compound was under their control, as were the people they discovered there. As they made the arrests, everyone was looking to find the man known to them as Christian. It soon became apparent, that he had slipped away during the scuffle and none of the prisoners were willing to give him up. The lead agent picked up the satellite phone and dialed FBI headquarters.

******

Alex snarled, “Open your eyes, McGarry.”

Keeping his eyes closed, Leo hissed, “Why?”

“Because, I said so.” Alex lifted the gun and smacked Leo across the face, catching him squarely on the cheek.

Leo remained firm, “No.”

“If you don’t open your eyes and look at me,” Alex sneered; “I’ll just leave you here alive, go to the White House, and kill your buddy.

Leo opened his eyes and glared up at the man hovering over him, “Try it, you won’t get very far.”

“Really, well we got you there, didn’t we?” Alex grinned, “Now, I’m gonna’ kill you, McGarry.”

Ron had positioned himself under the bed only a few minutes earlier. He now lay on his stomach, his weapon by his side as he listened to the conversation. The more he heard Alex taunting Leo, the angrier he got. He had been taught never to get emotionally involved or to let his emotions dictate his actions but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Alex moved closer to the bed, his confidence replacing his caution. As he positioned his feet squarely by the side of the bed, Ron reached out and grabbed his legs. With a good hard pull from the agent, Alex lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

Ron scrambled out from under the bed, bellowing to the other agents close by, “Dave! Paul! Angus!”

A few seconds later, Dave, and a horde of other agents converged on the room, guns un-holstered.

As Paul and Angus handcuffed Alex and read him his rights, Dave helped Ron to his feet.

“It's over, Alex,” Ron declared firmly, taking a step towards the assassin.

Alex shook his head, “It's far from over. Our people are dedicated to the cause.”

Ron stepped closer, stifling a wry smile, “Your people don’t exist anymore.”

“You're lying,” Alex spat, his eyes growing larger. “Just like you lied about McGarry.”

“Not this time,” Ron said, shaking his head. “We’ve taken your little group down.” He glanced over at Dave and hissed, “Get him out of my sight.”

Alex struggled all the way out of the door, his voice echoing as he was pulled away, “You’re a liar, Butterfield… You’ll see. The mission will be completed. We will succeed!”

Rearing back, Dave slugged Alex hard. 

Alex slumped into the hands of the agents supporting him, out cold.

Raising his gaze to meet Ron’s eyes, Dave shrugged, “I’d heard all I could take.”

Ron chuckled, “I like your style, Dave. Now get him out of here before he wakes up.”

After the door had closed and they were alone again, Ron approached the bed and leaned down to look at Leo, “Mr. McGarry, are you alright?”

Leo nodded, and whispered, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Taking out his handkerchief, Ron wiped the blood off Leo’s face and studied the yellowing area of skin. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, Mr. McGarry, but you're going to have quiet a shiner there.”

“It won't be the first time,” Leo grinned weakly as his eyes fluttered shut.

A few seconds of silence followed and Ron, assuming the patient was asleep, turned to leave.

Leo’s voice was strained as he called out, “Ron…”

With a deep breath, Ron turned back to meet the tearful eyes of the White House Chief of Staff. Slowly, he returned to the man’s bedside, knowing what was coming. “Yes, Sir? What can I do for you, Mr. McGarry?”

Leo swallowed hard, cringing at the soreness of his throat, “You can tell me that the President and CJ don't really think I'm dead.” His eyes watered as he thought about CJ and the baby she was carrying. “And Mallory, what have you told her?”

Ron sighed, “Mr. McGarry, it was the only way…”

“Oh, God. It's true. They think I died. Jesus. When?

Confused by the question, Ron asked, “Sir?”

“How long has it been?”

“Umm, four days,” Ron acknowledged, bracing himself for an outburst.

“Four days. You told them I was dead four days ago.  What were you thinking? Why did you do that to them?”

Ron nodded and stood up straighter, “Look, Mr. McGarry…”

Everything came back to him then. The look of love in CJ's eyes as they talked about the baby and her fear at the news of the threats made against him. The hurt, he had seen in the President's eyes, as he knelt with him in the Oval Office. “Don’t you understand, the President… Jed’s gonna’ think this is his fault, Ron.”

“Yes, Sir… I understand, and you’re right, he does.”

Leo glared up at Ron, mustering all the strength he had to finish the conversation. “Damn it Ron, CJ’s… She didn’t need this stress. What’s the date?”

Shaking his head, Ron sighed, “It’s the twenty-third of March, Sir.”

It took a second for Leo's mind to process each new piece of information. “Mallory and Jen were on vacation in Rome.  I suppose you brought them home.”

Ron nodded, mutely.

“You have to tell them the truth, and bring CJ here,” he added. He wanted, needed to see her, to see her face and know she was okay.

“We plan to, Sir,” Ron explained. “We needed to insure your safety, the safety of the senior staff and the President. Mr. McGarry, there had to have been someone on the inside. This was our only way of pinpointing him, and is contacts. I’m very sorry.”

Leo’s brow furrowed and nod told Ron that his reasoning was accepted. “I want them told, today. You realize the President is going to hit the roof, Ron. You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t throw you out of the White House.”

Ron patted his shoulder, “I understand that already, Mr. McGarry. If I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't do it any differently. Now you need to rest. I'm heading back to the White House and if I’m right, I think you’ll have a lot of visitors this afternoon.”

Leo was silent as he watched Ron cross the room and open the door. As Ron's hand closed around the handle, Leo chuckled, “You know, Ron… For once, I’ll be glad to hear one of the President's lectures.”

Ron groaned, “I’m not sure I will be, Sir.”

Chapter 19

Ron returned to the Treasury building and headed immediately to central operations. His day wasn’t going to get any easier, of that much, he was sure. He smiled at the Chief of Staff’s reaction to what the team had done. He realized it had been the calm before the storm, if anything he knew it had been mild in relation to what the President was going to say. The chances were it could very well be his last day on the job at the White House.

Stan was waiting for him when he entered the conference room. Stan dropped the phone in his hand and grinned, “Well, they got’em, all fifty-seven of them.”

Ron nodded and looked down at his watch. “When did they call?”

“Umm, about twenty minutes ago. How’d it go at the hospital?”

Ron grimaced, “We got Alex. Mr. McGarry is extubated and awake, so Alex took it upon himself to inform Mr. McGarry that the President and his friends and family think he’s dead.”

“Did he blow his stack?” Stan asked, frowning.

“He wasn’t very happy about it, but he’s pretty weak,” Ron said, shaking his head. “He ordered me to tell them the truth, so. . . He’s doing pretty well, when you consider how weak he is. His memory’s good, and not at all vague. He even remembered his daughter was on vacation.”

Stan groaned, “And he now knows we interrupted that vacation.”

Ron nodded and looked over at Dave typing up his report. “He was pretty mad. But I think Mr. McGarry was more worried about the President.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments, then Ron sighed, “Well, we arrested Alex, located the group’s headquarters and broke up his contacts. Not bad for a day’s work.”

Stan nodded in agreement, “Yeah, we’ve done good.”

Dave laughed, “Tell me that when the President blows the roof off the White House in a few minutes.”

The men chuckled nervously. “Well, we may all be looking for new jobs, but I think it will be all right. Just in case, Stan put a call into Mrs. Bartlet, and invite her to the meeting.

Stan made the call and when he realized CJ was at the residence, he asked them to meet Ron in the Oval Office in ten minutes.”

Ron started toward the door before stopping suddenly and turning back to Stan, “What about Christian… I mean Isaac?”

Stan shook his head, “Still waiting for confirmation.”

“Well, keep me informed.”

*********

Ron took the short walk across the street and entered the West Wing. He headed purposefully through the corridors before approaching the Oval Office.

Charlie looked up from his desk as Ron entered his office, “I’m sorry, Mr. Butterfield. He’s in with the Senior Staff…”

Taking a deep breath, Ron started to interrupt, when Abbey and CJ entered the room together.

“What’s going on, Ron?” Abbey asked, nervously.

Turning to the First Lady, he said, “I’d rather only do this once.

Charlie, please let the President know I’m here. It’s important that I talk to him, it relates to my investigation.”

Charlie nodded and knocked on the door, slipping inside, “Mr. President.”

The President looked up from his staff, his face revealing the toll of the last few days. “Charlie, I thought I told you not to disturb this meeting.”

“Yes, Sir, but Ron Butterfield is here with the First lady and CJ. He’s insisting on speaking with you.”

There was a long pause, the President had insisted CJ take the next two weeks off and rest. He’d also insisted she stay with him and Abbey at the residence. He wasn’t happy Ron had taken it upon himself to call the two women to the Oval Office. Sighing, he turned in his chair and gazed out the window a moment, before the President finally nodded, “OK, Charlie. Send them in.”

Charlie stepped back into the outer office and motioned for the three of them to enter.

Ron indicated for the two women to enter first, before following them in and closing the door behind him. He took up position in the middle of the carpet as he waited for the women to take a seat.

The President rose to his feet and stared at the agent until Ron made eye contact. “Ok, Ron, you have our undivided attention. What is so important that you dragged my wife and CJ down here and felt the need to interrupt my senior staff meeting?”

Ron’s eyes never wavered from the Presidents. “Sir, I apologize for interrupting, but I believe you’ll want to hear what I have to say.”

Walking around the desk, the President crossed his arms, “Ok, Ron, let’s hear it.”

“Maybe you should sit down, Sir.”

The President shook his head from side to side, “No, I believe I’ll stand. Please proceed.”

“Sir, today, we identified and captured the double agent in our ranks. There is enough evidence to link him with Mr. McGarry’s shooting. We have also taken the camp of the person who was behind this."

Nobody said a word. As much as Ron had just given them good news, it wasn’t going to bring Leo back. It was a case of too little too late.

“Just who was behind this?” the President asked, glancing around the room to check on CJ.

Ron dropped his head for a moment before he looked back up at the President. “Sir, there’s no easy way to tell you this, but it we’ve identified him as your cousin, Isaac.”

The President paled, “What?”

CJ’s hand quickly covered her mouth, as she groaned, “Oh, no…”  She could see how the news had shaken the President. Could this situation possibly get any worse?

Toby, Josh and Sam stared open-mouthed at the Agent.

It was the sound of Abbey gasping voice that broke the moment. “No, there must be some kind of mistake. You must be wrong, it isn‘t possible, Ron.”

He turned to face the First Lady, “I’m sorry Mrs. Bartlet but there’s no mistake.” Looking back at the President, he began to repeat what he had just said, “Sir, I said it was…”

Jed waved his hand, “I heard what you said.” His shoulders slumped as he walked towards the freshly painted wall. Silently, he stretched out his arms and leaned his head against it, staring down at the new carpet.

Abbey rose from her position on the couch and went to his side, “Jed…”

The only sound in the room was Jed’s labored breathing. “So, Ron, you’re telling me, a member of my own family is responsible for killing Delores and Leo…? And a member of my own family threatened to kill the rest of my senior staff?”

“Yes, Sir… I’m afraid so, Sir. I’m sorry, Mr. President.”

Abbey wrapped her hand around his arm squeezing gently. As she stared up at him, she knew exactly what he was thinking, “Jed, this is not your fault.”

His eyes were full of tears when he finally looked down at her, “Oh, God, Abbey,” he whispered, “Leo…”  He shook his head. “He had the information and he would do this. Isaac knew how close Leo and I were. He also knew what Leo meant to me and you know how much he hated him. He also knew how I felt about Delores. Damn him.”

Letting go of his arm, she wrapped her arms around his waist oblivious to everyone else in the room. “Jed, he’s obviously a very sick man.”

Jed hugged her tightly, “God, Abbey. Losing Leo is bad enough but for it to be Isaac… There’s no telling when or how this would have ended. He was always jealous of our relationship, too.” He gently rubbed her back as he continued, “How am I going to tell Mallory, that a member of my own family did this, much less the American people?” 

His eyes drifted from his wife’s anguished face to the look of astonishment and compassion on CJ’s. “I’m so sorry, CJ. I… I don’t know what to say,” he whispered. “I would do anything to bring him back.”

As CJ opened her mouth to speak, Ron interrupted, “Umm, there’s something else I need to tell you.”

The President cut his eyes to meet Ron’s, “What is it?”

Ron shuffled a bit, “Well, Mr. President, I’m just going to say this, and then if you have any questions…” He took a deep breath and blurted out, “Mr. McGarry is alive.”

The President took a step back as though he’d been slapped. The grief and torment that had been so evident early had disappeared to be replaced with total disbelief.

Chapter 20

The President’s face drained of color as he slowly shook his head from side to side. He was hallucinating, of that much he was sure; Ron hadn’t just said what he thought he’d said. “What?” he asked, his voice not much more than a whisper.

CJ looked between the two men, her jaw dropping as comprehension dawned upon her.

The three other men in the room, jumped to their feet. Suddenly realizing that there was nothing to do, Toby began to pace the room as Sam and Josh dropped back onto the couch.

The room remained silent; a strange current flowing through the air as the news slowly sank in.

Abbey held her trembling husband in her arms as she turned to look at Ron. There was nothing she could do now. Her husband was about to release the pent up frustration he’d been harboring for days, and Ron was going to get the onslaught. All she could do was be there.

The President released his wife and turned towards Ron, “I think you’d better explain yourself, Mr. Butterfield. And I would suggest you do it quickly.”

Ron sighed, “Mr. President, I realize this comes as a shock…”

“It seems to be the day for shocks, Ron.” On any other day, his voice would have been laced with mirth, but not today.

“I realize that, Mr. President. If there had been another way. . ,” Ron trailed off.

Everyone took a deep breath as Jed advanced towards his agent.

Abbey moved on instinct, “Jed!” Reaching out for his arm, she gripped it firmly. “Jed, stop.”

The silence was deafening as everyone waited to see what would happen next.

Jed’s bellowing voice broke through the air, angrier than anyone had seen since Leo had been shot. “Abbey, did you hear what he said? Leo’s alive! They told us he was dead!” He glanced quickly around the room, his eyes settling on his senior staff. “I’m tired of things being kept from me….” Finally, he turned back to Ron, his voice harsh, “I can’t even begin to tell you how angry I am with you, Ron. I will not be lied to!”

Ron’s voice was steady when he spoke, his professionalism intact. “Sir, I understand, but if you’ll just let me explain…”

“Oh, you’re going to explain it to me, Ron. And you’d better be pretty persuasive or you’ll find yourself thrown out of here so fast, your feet won’t touch the ground.”

Ron grinned. 

“What the hell is so funny?” Jed snapped.

“That’s exactly what Mr. McGarry said you’d probably do,” Ron said, his eyes dancing.

Jed’s demeanor changed immediately. “You’ve talked to him?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jed covered Abbey’s hand on his arm with his own. “He’s awake?”

“Yes, Sir.”

It was a moment before Jed’s gaze fell on CJ.

Even though her eyes were full of tears, he caught the first glimpse of a smile, the softening of her posture.

“He’s alive.”

CJ rose shakily from her chair and crossed the room.  “Mr. President, I... don’t know what to say.” Her hand automatically rested over her stomach. Tears spilled onto her cheeks. “Leo’s really alive?” she asked in a whisper.

Jed looked from CJ to Ron, “I think it’s time for that explanation now, don’t you, Ron?”

Ron nodded, “It’s going to be lengthy, and you may hear things you don’t like. May I suggest you take a seat and I’ll explain?”

The President released Abbey and CJ and leaned against the desk.

Abbey remained at her husband’s side, ever fearful of how the latest stress would affect him.

CJ returned to her place on the couch, beside Toby, gently squeezing his hand.

When everyone was settled, Ron proceeded to tell them the entire story, beginning with the threats, his investigation, the break through and ending with the capture of the rogue agent. As he finished, Ron added, “I realize we caused everyone a lot of unnecessary pain, but it was necessary to protect Mr. McGarry, protect the rest of the senior staff, and give us time to catch the men responsible for this.”

Jed encircled his desk and sank heavily into his chair, running his hand through his hair. “I can’t talk about this, right now, not with you, Ron. I need to think about this for a while, but you can rest assured I’m not happy about it.” Looking up, he added, “I want the cars brought around in fifteen minutes and I want to go to the hospital. Is that understood?”

Ron nodded, “I understand, Sir.” He turned to leave but as he reached the door, he turned back to the President, “Mr. President…”

Jed stared at him, “Yes?”

“It really was the only way. I’m very sorry.”

There was a lengthy silence as Ron left the room.

*****

The President’s detail made their way down empty corridors to Leo’s room, coming to a halt outside the door and taking up their positions on either side of the door.

Abbey and CJ waited as Jed reached for the door, his arm trembling.

Abbey touched his arm lightly, “Do you want me to go check on him first, Jed?”

Jed shook his head, his eyes betraying little of how he was feeling, and slowly pushed the door open. Turning to meet CJ’s eyes, the President motioned for her to go in first.

CJ smiled at him, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the room. The first thing she noticed was the dimness, the lights turned down low. She could hear the beeping of the cardiac monitor as it matched Leo’s heart rate, the strange green lines scrawling across the screen above his bed. The sight of so many wires and monitors in the room caused her a moment of panic; the numerous bags of IV fluids hung above the bed and emergency equipment sat readied at his bedside making her step back. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the bedside.

Looking down, her eyes filled with tears as she saw how pale he looked, almost the color of the starched bed sheets he lay on.

Leo looked so peaceful, that she felt guilty waking him up, but she needed to see for herself that he conscious, alive. 

Reaching down she lightly caressed his forehead, “Leo, it’s me, CJ. I’m here.”

Leo’s eyes fluttered open, confusion apparent across his face as he tried to focus, the pain medication making it hard for him to concentrate. His brows furrowed as he squinted, finally staring at her and whispering, “CJ?” 

She smiled faintly, and whispered, “Yes, Leo. It’s Me.”

His lips trembled, “Is it really you, CJ?”

Leaning down, she lightly kissed his lips, “It’s really me, I'm here, and I love you.”

Weakly, he reached up and touched her cheek, his eyes filling with tears. “I love you, too baby. I’m so glad to see you.”  As he gazed up at her, he could see the dark circles around her eyes, “I’m so sorry, honey.”

CJ took his hand in hers and said, “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

He closed his eyes for a moment. “CJ, I know what they…” Opening his eyes, they filled with tears, as he continued; “I know what Ron told you and the President. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Oh Baby, that wasn’t your fault,” she tried to smile at him, but her tears betrayed her.

A tear rolled down his cheek, “You look so tired, CJ. I worry about you and the baby. How are you feeling?”

Her voice quivered, “Now, don’t you start worrying about me, Leo. I’m feeling fine.  I’m much better now that I know you are alright.”

Leo shook his head; “Ron never should have put you through all this stress. It wasn't good for you or our baby.”

CJ took a deep breath, “Honey, Ron did what he had to do to protect you, and the President. He also needed to draw out the people involved in the shooting. A few tears were a small price to pay for your safety.”

He shook his head and replied firmly, “No, it wasn’t something you or the President needed. Jed doesn’t need that kind of stress either.”

She kissed him again, and they gazed into each other’s eyes a few moments before CJ, whispered, “Leo, the President and I are fine…”

“Don’t tell me that CJ, I can see the dark circles under your eyes,” he interrupted.

CJ sighed, “Well, I really haven’t taken much time for make-up… I’ve not been to work for the last few days. Between the President and Abbey, I have been taken care of almost every minute of the day.”

Leo’s mind drifted to Jed’s promise in the Oval office to look after CJ and Abbey’s promise made in the trauma room, before they took him to surgery. He breathed easier knowing that they had kept their word.

“A penny for your thoughts, babe,” CJ asked as she ran her fingers along his temple.

Attempting to move, Leo grimaced in pain. “Oh God,” he said through gritted teeth.

CJ reached for him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Leo groaned, “It’s alright, I just hurt when I try to move too fast.”

“Just lie still. What do you need?”

“I need you CJ, I just need you, and our baby,” he whispered.

CJ grinned, “Speaking of baby…,” Leaning down she kissed him, “You have exactly six months to get all healed and rested up, mister. When this baby gets here, I’m the one who is going to need the rest.”

He grinned back at her. “I’ll keep that in mind. So, you’ve been doing alright with the pregnancy? What about the morning sickness?”

“Well, it’s been hard to tell whether I was sick from the pregnancy or because I thought I’d lost you from my life forever.”

“Ahh , CJ… I’m so sorry. Come here.”

Tears rolled down her face as she edged closer to his body.

Leo reached up and weakly wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. He kissed her lightly at first, slowly deepening the kiss.

As they broke apart, she sobbed into his shoulder, “Oh, I thought you were gone.”

Rubbing the back of her head, he tried to comfort her, “I’m here, CJ. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He held her tightly for as long as it took for her sobs to cease.

A light tapping on the door broke the silence and Leo growled, “Now who the hell, could that be?"

CJ lifted her head and smiled knowingly, “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot… There’s someone else here to see you.” She glanced up at the door as it opened slowly and the First couple appeared. CJ motioned with her hand for them to come in.

After a moment of hesitation, Jed walked slowly towards the bed. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but patience has never been a strong suit of mine.”

CJ released her grip on Leo’s shoulder and straightened up, swiping at her eyes with one hand and holding firmly to Leo’s hand with the other. “That’s alright, Mr. President. I know you are anxious to see him.”

The President nodded his head, acknowledging his appreciation of CJ’s understanding of his need to see his friend. Turning away from her, he looked down at his long time friend, “Leo…”

Leo grumped, “I’m not up to a lecture, Mr. President.”

Jed smiled slightly, as he gazed at the friend he had thought dead for the past four days. His eyes filled with tears, as he reached down and took Leo’s other hand in his. “I thought I’d lost you,” he mumbled, his voice breaking as he spoke.

Leo squeezed his hand. Trying to lighten his mood, he said, “Naw, you couldn’t make it with out me, Mr. President. I’d never leave you; you’d drive the kids crazy without me to run interference for them.”

Jed bent down and brushed a light kiss across Leo’s forehead. His shoulders shook as he gave into the tears. “Leo, I thought I’d never see you again. I thought they had taken my best friend from me…”

Leo’s lip trembled and his voice broke as he attempted to speak, managing only to get out, “Mr. President…”

“Please, call me Jed…,”

“Mr. President, you know…”

“Leo, please, they told me you were dead… There were so many things I needed to say…, I didn’t even get a chance to say good-bye to you... We’ve been friends longer than I have been President and trust me, Leo, I need this.”

Leo released CJ's hand and patted the side of the President’s face, trying hard to hold himself in check, “You are the President.”

“Leo please, you know what I’m saying. I… I’ve missed you, so much. Oh Leo,” He dropped his head, and his shoulders shook as he fought to compose himself.

Leo wrapped his arm around Jed’s shoulders and patted the back of Jed’s head. “It’s all right, Jed. I’m right here. I haven’t left you.”

“You nearly did. Don’t you ever do that again, Leo?”

Leo chuckled weakly, “I’ll try not too.”

Jed pulled away, “I mean it. You jumped into the line of fire and never gave it a second thought.”

Leo growled, “That’s my job, Mr. President.”

“Jed.”

Leo looked up at him, “They were after me, Jed, not you.”

Jed shook his head, “You didn’t know that then, Leo. Face it, you were protecting me, and while I appreciate it…”

Leo’s temper flared, “I’ll do it again, Mr. President.”

Jed smiled, “No, you won’t, Leo. I can take care of myself.”

Leo grinned, “Like hell you can, Jed. If he’d been after you, he would have killed you. You never even saw the gun.”

Jed looked away, “You have no idea what it did to me, Leo, seeing you all bloody sitting so quietly against the wall. You were so limp when I laid you down on the floor. I thought you were gone. Then,  I watched you weaken in front of my eyes. I thought you were going to die right there. To think you’d given your life to protect me… I was terrified.”

Leo closed his eyes, “Jed, please, don’t do this.”

Jed’s eyes never left his best friend’s face. “Then, you know what I was told, Leo?” He didn't give his friend an opportunity to answer, just continued, “I was told, that they killed you. They had killed you because you were important to me.” He hung his head, “I was… I can’t even think of a word that describes how I felt. You have to promise me, Leo. I can’t go through this again.”

 “Jed, I can’t promise you that. You life is more important.”

“Don’t say that! It’s not true. You make me what I am.”

CJ and Abbey exchanged worried glances, debating whether they should step in and diffuse the situation.

“No, Mr. President, that isn’t true. You are the most brilliant man I have ever met. You would be just fine. You have a good team, don’t ever think you’d be alone.”

“Leo, you, Abbey and the girls are my life. If you had died, I would have lost an important part of my life. Besides, I have people paid to protect me.”

“And a hell of a fine job they’re doing, Mr. President. Where were they in Rosslyn, and where were they that morning? Huh? If they’d been after you, instead of me, I might be lying here alive but you would be dead. Because believe you me, he would have made that second shot count. Is that what you want?”

“My name is JED!! Damn it, Leo, you were nearly killed. I thought you had been killed, and that it was all my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Abbey stepped closer to the bed as CJ shot her a frightened look. Abbey raised her hand to signal CJ to leave them alone. She had been around the two men long enough to know that they were slowly working through their pain, and as usual, yelling was involved.

“Oh, it wasn’t? Do you know why they wanted you dead, Leo? Because you were important to me. Because I love you.

“I’m sure that wasn’t the only reason.”

“Yes, Leo, it was the reason. We know that for sure now. They murdered Delores.”

Leo’s eyes widened as a second wave of grief washed over him, “Oh, Jed. No.”

Tears rolled down the President’s cheeks unabated as he nodded. “The gunman carried that with him into the Oval Office that morning. I learned about it shortly after they told me you were dead.”

Silence filled the room as no one was sure what to say. “I’m sorry, Leo. I shouldn’t have brought this up. I don’t want to fight with you.”  As Jed reached up to run his hand through his hair, his hand and arm trembled.

Leo watched the movement and studied his friend’s face. He realized for the first time how bad he looked. “Jed,” he called, his voice much softer, “Are you alright?” He didn’t want to consider the effects of what had happened on Jed’s condition.

Jed quickly dropped his arm to his side, “I’m fine.”

“No, you're not fine, Jed. What is it?” Leo prompted. 

Jed took a deep breath, “We can talk about this later, Leo.”

“Look, Jed, you might as well tell me. I’ll just worry about it if you don’t.”

CJ nodded to Jed as they exchanged glances, “You might as well tell him, Mr. President.”

Silently, Jed reached down and took Leo’s hand again.

“My God, Jed what’s wrong? Is it Abbey? Did they hurt someone else, Toby, Sam, Josh? What is it? Tell me please," his voice was almost pleading.

Jed’s lips trembled, “We now know who was behind this, Leo.”

Leo furrowed his brow in consternation, “Ok Jed, who is it?”

Turning away from his friend, Jed said, “I don’t think I can tell you this.”

Leo gazed up at CJ.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched the President struggling with the news that his own family had nearly killed his best friend.

From her place at his side, Abbey asked, “Jed, do you want me…?”

Jed shook his head, returning his eyes to meet Leo’s, he said, “It was Isaac, Leo.”

“Isaac who?” It may have been the drugs but he didn’t know who Isaac was.

“My cousin, Isaac.” 

Leo sighed, “Jed, come here.” It was slowly making sense now.

Jed lowered himself into the visitor’s chair and rested his head on Leo’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Leo.”

“Jed, you had no control over that weasel. He’s crazy, Jed. He always has been. This wasn’t your fault.”

“Leo, I thought… He almost…”

“Jed, I know. I’m here.”

“I know, and I’m so glad.”

“Let it go, Jed… It’s alright, let it go.” Leo lightly stroked his head.

A few minutes passed before Jed regained his fragile composure. Abbey took a step closer to her husband and rubbed his back. Smiling through her tears, she looked down at Leo, “Hello, handsome.”

One hand still on Jed’s head, Leo reached for CJ’s hand and entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing gently. Knowing he could quickly change the atmosphere, he smiled up at Abbey and grinned, “Hey, beautiful.”

Jed’s eyes rose to look at his friend. “Be careful there, my friend.”

Leo chuckled, “Jed, she is beautiful. Don’t you think?”

It was true, Jed concluded, she was beautiful. Reaching up, he kissed her. “Yeah, I think so.”

Leo turned to gaze back at CJ, his eyes betraying how much he loved her, and grinned.

She leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

When they broke the kiss, Leo gazed at the three people at his bedside, “You have no idea how good it is to see you all.”

The three of them looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

“I believe we do, have a clue, Leo,” CJ whispered.

Chapter 21

Josh and Toby paced the hallway as they waited for an update on Leo’s condition. They would almost collide before side stepping each other and continuing up the corridor. Had the situation not been so grave, Sam would have laughed. They all turned at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the empty hallway.

A lone man in a white lab coat walked past them and turned towards Leo’s room. When he reached the door, one of the agents on the President’s detail motioned for him to stop. The agent checked his ID against the list of approved personnel, studying the photo carefully, and waved him through.

The doctor entered the room, quickly scanning the room and smiling when he saw that Ron Butterfield was the only agent stationed in the room. “Good afternoon,” he said as he closed the door firmly behind himself.

Ron, ever on alert, furrowed his brow as the doctor turned the lock, effectively separating the occupants from the protective detail. Almost sprinting across the room, he called out, “Hey, what are you…?”

The doctor turned to meet Ron’s forward movement, lifting his leg and imparting a swift kick to Ron’s head.

Ron staggered backwards with the blow, but recovered almost immediately.

The two men struggled for a few moments before the doctor succeeded in injecting Ron with a hypodermic needle, hidden in the sleeve of his lab coat. It took only seconds for Ron to drop to the floor.

Momentarily stunned, the others could only stand and watch.

Then Jed took a step in the direction of his lead agent.

Abbey grabbed Jed’s arm, her heart pounding in her chest. “Jed no, don’t.” She knew Ron needed help but she feared for her husband’s safety. Jed wasn’t strong enough to take on the doctor and she didn’t want to think about what would happen next.

Leo struggled to sit up as he heard Ron’s cry and the scuffle ensuing in his room.

CJ gasped and moved closer to his side, effectively blocking his view and preventing him from doing anything silly.

Leo glanced up at CJ, “What the hell is going on?”

Taking his hand, firmly in her own she hissed, “Leo, please, lie back down. You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

When the man turned around, satisfied the agent was unconscious, he was brandishing a gun. A huge smile broke out across his face as he studied the remaining people in the room. He waved the gun menacingly as he reached behind him to remove Ron’s earpiece and cuff Ron’s hands behind his back. Glancing back up at his captives, he growled, “Just a little insurance. We wouldn’t want Mr. Butterfield to spoil the party I have planned, now would we?”

“What the hell do you want?” Jed hissed, as he motioned to step forward.

Abbey grasped his arm harder, whispering, “Jed please, stop.”

Jed turned to look into his wife’s face, seeing the fear clearly in her eyes. He knew she was as concerned for his safety as he was for hers, CJ’s, and Leo’s. “Abbey, I can’t just stand here.”

Abbey swallowed hard, “Yes you can. You’re not going to get yourself killed, trying to play hero, Jed. You saw what he did to Ron. Now, just settle down and let’s see what he wants.”

The man nodded to Abbey, “You’re wife’s pretty smart. Everyone stay where you are.” Reaching up with his free hand, he pulled the wig off. “I guess you’re wondering who I am and what I want, aren’t you?” He continued to remove his disguise, a large grin forming on his as he stared at the President and the First Lady. “Aren’t you going to say hello, Jed boy?”

Recognition dawned on Abbey immediately and she gasped, taking a step closer to Jed.

Glaring at his cousin, Jed tried to pull Abbey behind him. 

She shook his arm free of hers, and stepped in front of her husband. With her best death-defiant stare, she asked, “What the hell do you want, Isaac?”

CJ’s eyes flew to the first couple and then back down to Leo, who again was struggling to sit up.  “Leo, don’t,” she admonished.

Isaac watched with amusement as the Press secretary spoke in hushed tones to Leo. Grinning, he turned his attention back to Abbey, “Well, hello to you too, Abigail.” Waving the gun at her, he continued, “Now if you would be so kind as to step away from Jed and move back around the bed.”

Vehemently, she shook her head, “No, I won’t, Isaac. Please, you don’t really want to do this."

He smirked, “Yes, I do, Abigail. Now, Jed boy, tell her to move… You know I won’t hesitate to kill her.”

Lightly touching her arm, Jed softly said, “Abbey, do as he says.”

Abbey turned in Jed’s embrace, fully prepared to protest, until she saw the look of fear on his face. Tears pricked at her eyes as she choked, “Jed…” 

“Do as he says, Abbey.”

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. When she opened them again, Jed was still staring at her. Abbey gave him a loving smile and did as he asked, moving away from him and around the bed.

Isaac chuckled coldly, “Ahh, that’s so sweet. Makes my heart go lubb dubb, Jed boy.”

Jed took a deep breath, debating in his head what action to take. “Isaac, leave her alone.”

Ignoring Jed, Isaac turned towards CJ. His eyes darted to his cousin before he pointed the gun at CJ. “Maybe, I’ll just kill her. What do you think, Jed boy? Shall I kill her first?”

There was a second of chilling silence before Leo spoke up, his voice betraying how hard it was for him to talk. “Leave her alone.”

CJ moved her hands to Leo’s chest and hissed something only he could hear.

The gun moved to Leo as Isaac snarled, “Shut up, McGarry. I wasn’t talking to you.”

Leo glared back at him. “You’ve always been weak, Isaac. You prove it by picking on defenseless women.”

Isaac gritted his teeth, adjusting his stance until his feet were set firmly apart, military style. “Shut the hell up, McGarry, or this party will be over before it’s begun.” His hand moved to his ear as he heard static then a voice. “Everything is fine in here. McGarry is just arguing with his doctor,” he said into the microphone. Listening a moment more, he chuckled, “That’s 10-4.”

He turned the gun back towards CJ and growled, “Get back there with Abigail.”

“CJ…,” Leo pleaded as he gazed up at her.

CJ shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, as she looked down at him. One hand moved to rest on her stomach as the other grabbed his hand.

“Do what he asks, CJ,” Leo commanded, squeezing her hand with all the strength he had. “Please CJ, step back with Abbey.”

She continued to hold his hand as she stepped back, their fingers slowly slipping away from one another as she reached Abbey, and positioned herself against the wall.

Abbey’s hand automatically reached out and squeezed CJ’s arm.

CJ clutched her stomach tightly and asked in a whisper, “Dear God, Abbey what are we going to do?”

Isaac, not hearing CJ’s comment, returned his attention back to Jed. “You boys sure have the women fooled into thinking your pretty special don’t you, Jed boy?”

Jed growled, “What do you want, Isaac?”

The cell phone tucked into Ron’s belt rang, startling the group. Isaac moved to grab the phone, checking the caller ID, and switching it. He turned back to the people in the room and laughed, “I guess the FBI has finally figured out I got away from their little sting operation, Jed boy.”

Jed’s eyes moved to Ron who was lying on the floor, and then back up to Isaac. “I asked you what you wanted.”

As he aimed the gun between Jed’s eyes, Isaac heard Abbey gasp. Looking over, he said flatly, “Don’t worry, Abigail.” 

He returned his attention to Jed and ordered, “Step away from him, Jed.”

Jed shook his head, “No, Isaac.”

Isaac gritted his teeth, “Don’t make me shoot you, Jed. Step away from him.”

There was a moment of silent confrontation as the two men stared at each other, before Leo spoke up, “Do what he says, Mr. President.”

“Leo…, please,” Jed begged.

“Mr. President, please. There’s no reason for you to get hurt. Just do as he asks.”

“Mr. President? You make him call you Mr. President, Jed?” Isaac laughed aloud. “I can’t believe you, Jed boy.”  He smirked at the bedridden Chief of Staff, “So, you’re just an underling, huh, McGarry?”

Leo ignored him, instead focusing his attention at Jed, trying to convince him to listen to him. “Your duty is to the American people, Mr. President. Now, step the hell away from me.”

The tension in the air increased by degrees as the stand off continued. The two women holding each other's hands tightly, feeling helpless. Isaac confident that he had the upper hand. Jed, as stubborn as ever, determined that this time he was going to protect Leo. And Leo, desperate for Jed to let him take the bullet for him, again.

“No.”

A cold emotionless chuckle carried across the room before Isaac asked, “Well, let’s see Jed boy, just what would you do to save his life?”

Leo winced as he tried to sit up. Glaring at Isaac he hissed, “He doesn’t negotiate with terrorists.”

“You should learn to keep you mouth shut, McGarry.”

Jed’s eyes turned to his Chief of Staff and his best friend. The sweat rolling across Leo’s features was noticeable as he struggled to hold himself upright. “Leo, please, lay back down.”

Isaac’s eyes narrowed, and he tapped his fingers against the side of the gun. “I’ll ask you again, Jed boy… What would you do to save his life?”

“What do you want?” Jed asked with a sigh.

“Well, let’s see…” Isaac mused, moving a step closer to the bed.

Leo pressed a hand to his stomach, “Mr. President, no negotiation.”

Standing at the foot of the bed, Isaac cocked the gun and pointed it at Leo, “I won’t tell you again. Shut up, McGarry!”

Leo grimaced, “Go ahead, Isaac, you don’t have the guts to pull that trigger. You can only get your kicks scaring women.”

Jed stepped forward quickly, “Don’t.”

“He’s really provoking me, Jed boy.”

“What do you want, Isaac?” Jed asked again, his voice more desperate than before, as he felt the control slip from him to Leo.

Smiling at Jed, Isaac moved away from the foot of the bed. “What could you possibly have that I’d want? What would you be willing to sacrifice?. . .Well let’s see. Would you give your life for him?”

Without hesitation, Jed said firmly, “Yes.”

“No, you won’t Mr. President.”

“Stay out of this, Leo.”

Leo tried to shift position and groaned. “Jed, please.” He forced himself to look in Isaac’s eyes. “No, He won’t.”

Jed looked down at Leo. Then his eyes turned back to meet the insane eyes of his cousin. “Yes. Is that what you want, Isaac? My life?”

Isaac laughed, “Well, would you…, let me think… Umm, would you beg for his life, Jed boy?”

The two cousins continued to stare at each other as realization dawned on Jed. It wasn’t about life or death. Isaac’s objective was to reap revenge, in whatever way he could.

Cocking the gun, Isaac pointed it towards Leo. He again asked, “I asked you a question, Jed. Does he mean enough for you to beg for his worthless life?"

Looking at his best friend and then to his wife and CJ, Jed answered, “Yes.” They all meant more to him than his degradation, more than his own life.

Reaching out, Leo grabbed Jed’s arm and hissed, “No, Mr. President. Don’t.”

Jed patted Leo’s hand and, without fear, declared, “It’s alright, Leo.”

Leo shook his head. “No, don’t do it!” His voice softened, “Jed, he’ll kill me anyway!”

“Please, don’t hurt him, Isaac,” Jed pleaded, smiling at Leo then lowering his gaze to Isaac, his eyes dark and frightening.

Isaac sneered at his cousin, Isaac said, “Step away from him, Jed boy, and get on the floor. I want you to beg for him on your knees.” 

With one last burst of strength Leo leaned up further, and held on to Jed’s arm, “Please Jed, don’t. Not for me.”

Slowly, Jed removed himself from Leo’s grip. Somehow Jed knew Leo was right, Isaac was going to kill him anyway, but he had to try to keep him occupied until he could think of something else. Stepping away from Leo, he lowered himself to his knees and he bowed his head. “Please, don’t hurt him, Isaac.”

Isaac sighed and closed his eyes, and then opening them, he looked down at Jed. “That was really nice, Jed boy, but Leo’s right. He knows already he has to go. It’s time. There was always going to come a time.”  He swung the gun around and pointed it at Leo. 

As Jed saw his cousin’s finger tighten on the trigger, he leaped toward him and screamed, “NO!” With a hard swing of his arm, he struck Isaac’s gun hand with all his strength, throwing them both on the floor. 

The impact was at the split second Isaac’s finger squeezed the trigger and the gun went off.

With a grunt, Leo’s body was slammed back against the headboard as the bullet struck him.

Without hesitation, Abbey moved to Leo’s side, her hands moving methodically across his face and head, searching for the source of the bleeding. Her eyes looked up, following Jed as he struggled with Isaac, before returning to her patient. Her voice was gentle as she whispered reassurance to her oldest friend.

Leo gave her a weak smile, his fingers lightly brushing her arm to let her know he was okay, his eyes seeking someone else.

Abbey followed his gaze and smiled at CJ. “Hand me those dressing sponges, CJ.”

For a split second, CJ had felt like her legs weighed a thousand pounds, her head pounding as she considered the possibility she had found Leo, only for him to be snatched away again. Her eyes registered Abbey’s smile, the calm with which she spoke and she realized he was still with them. She moved quickly, grabbing the sponges and moving to Abbey’s side.

The alarm now sounded, agents appeared in the hallway, guns cocked. Within seconds they were throwing their bodies against the door, until finally it gave way, agents charging in, fully prepared to do whatever necessary to protect their President.

Their entry was seconds too late. Jed had already wrestled Isaac to the ground and was now sitting on top of him.

Stan made his way to the President’s side and offered him a hand. “We’ve got him, Mr. President.”

Jed held on for a few more moments before he realized his detail was at his side. As his head cleared, he could hear Abbey barking orders in the background, the all-familiar doctor tone. Slowly he turned toward Leo’s bed.  “No,” he whispered.

Abbey looked up quickly at the sound of her husband’s voice, catching look of devastation and fear on his face. “Jed, he’s been grazed. He’s going to be alright.” She watched his eyes as they scanned the wall and the bedding on Leo’s bed, reading his thoughts as clearly as if they were her own.

“Abbey, don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, Jed. He’s awake. Come here.”

Jed moved slowly to the bedside. CJ’s eyes were filled with tears, her hand clinging tightly to Leo’s and the stark white pillows were splattered with blood. He feared the worst, despite Abbey‘s reassurance. “Leo…?”

Abbey reached for his hand, tugging him to the bed. “Look, for yourself, Jed. It just grazed him. He’s going to be fine.”

“Are you sure he’s going to be all right?” Jed wouldn’t be happy until he heard it from Leo himself.

“He’s going to be fine, Jed. It’s really not as bad as it looks. He’ll need some stitches and he’ll probably have a headache for a while.” She gave him a wry smile. “And that’s before you lecture him, again.”

Jed leaned down and studied Leo’s face.

“Leo, say something so Jed knows your alright,” Abbey prompted.

Leo opened his eyes and glanced up at Jed, “Tell me, are there any more crazy relatives I should know about, Mr. President.” Leo said in a low growl.

CJ swiped her eyes with the back of her hand and chuckled. He was going to be just fine, but that didn’t mean she was going to be leaving his side anytime soon.

Jed grinned at his long time friend. “Well, I don’t think Aunt Sally is too stable.”

“Oh great, can she use a gun?”

“No, but she’s hell with a frying pan,” Jed laughed as he leaned his forehead down to meet Leo’s. “Don’t worry too much, she’s dead now, Leo. I don’t think she’ll bother you.”

Leo laughed, and reached up to pat the side of Jed’s face. “Jed, you’re gonna’ be the death of me yet. Please don’t make me laugh.”

Jed closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There hadn’t been a lot to laugh about lately, but something told him that was going to change now.

Epilogue

Jed knocked on the door to the private hospital room and waited for a few seconds before he lightly pushed open the door. 

CJ looked up and pressed a finger to her mouth, indicating that he should be quiet. 

He made his way across the room and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before moving to the only other occupant in the room, who was sleeping soundly. “How’s he doing?” 

“They’re worried that he’s not putting on enough weight,” she whispered.

Jed’s brow’s furrowed as he stared down at the sleeping figure, “So what’s the plan to put weight on this guy? Do I need to get Abbey involved?”

Tears formed in CJ’s tired eyes, “Mr. President, I just don’t know. I’ve never had to deal with this sort of thing before.”

Slowly, he reached and took her in his arms, “Now, now CJ, it’s going to be alright.” Jed hated it when women cried, he always felt so inept at dealing with them. CJ just cried harder, as he pulled her tightly against his chest. “Please CJ, don’t cry.”

The door opened and Abbey entered the room, her footsteps heavy on the linoleum floor as she marched to their side, “What have you done now, Jethro? What did you say to her?” she demanded with a sigh.

A look of innocence materialized on Jed’s face as he opened his mouth to answer. He failed to get a word out, as CJ sobbed, “It’s nothing he did, Abbey I’m tired, I’m worried, and I feel so lost. I can’t seem to help him. He’s losing weight, and I’m scared.”

“First of all you need to get some rest, CJ. He can sense your moods, and your stress. It affects him.” Abbey explained in, what everyone termed, her doctor tone.”

CJ broke from Jed’s embrace and leaned over the crib. Stroking the sandy hair of her new born son, she cried, “I just want him to be alright.”

Abbey smiled knowingly, “It’s not unusual for them to lose some weight the first few days, CJ.”

The sound of the door opening caused them all to turn sharply.

Leo strode in carrying a pitcher of juice and a bottle of water in his hands. Taking one look at CJ’s tear stained face, he rushed to her side. “What’s wrong, honey?”

CJ’s eyes moved to the President, then back to her husband.

Glaring over at his friend, Leo demanded, “What did you say to her, Jed?”

Jed threw his hands in the air. “Why does everyone think I said or did something wrong? I asked her how things were going.”

Abbey crossed her arms across her chest. “Because you usually do something stupid, Jethro.”

Jed grimaced, “Would you please quit calling me that!”

CJ started to chuckle, soon to be joined by Abbey, and finally Leo.

Jed grinned, “Alright, I fell for it, didn’t I?” Jed grinned.

Abbey walked over and hugged her husband, kissing the side of his cheek, “You sure did, Jethro.”

Everyone stopped laughing as the baby woke up and started to fuss.

Jed turned to him, and reached down to pick up the tiny infant.

The baby stopped fussing almost immediately, as Jed began to talk to him. Everyone in the room watched as the small child wrapped the leader of the free world around his little finger. Jed’s grin was so endearing as he looked at the proud parents and rocked their son. “So, what’s this little guy’s name?”

Leo looked down at CJ and nodded for her to go ahead and tell him. “Well, his name is Andrew Josiah McGarry. We’re calling him AJ.”

Jed’s mouth fell open, his voice but a whisper, “What?”

“I hope you don’t mind, Mr. President,” Leo smirked.

“Mind? Are you kidding?” Jed asked, staring at his best friend. “I don’t know what to say. Leo, are you sure, I mean he’s your son. Shouldn’t he be Leo or Thomas?”

Leo chuckled, “He’s a McGarry, Jed. I want him to carry your name too. You’re my best friend.”

Tears rolled down Abbey’s cheeks as she watched Jed, his feelings clearly evident in his face. She knew he loved their girls with all his heart but he’d always longed for a boy. The gesture of love that Leo and CJ were making for her husband touched her deeply.

Jed turned to his wife, “Did you hear that, Abbey?”

“Yes darling, I did. This little boy has some big shoes to fill if he’s going to fill yours and Leo’s.”

With a gleam in his eye, Jed laughed, “Oh I don’t know. I only wear a size 9. What about you, Leo?”

CJ shook her head. “You are too much, Mr. President.”

“CJ, my name is Jed.”

“You sure know how to ruin a Kodak moment don’t you, Jethro?” Abbey moaned.

Jed stared at his wife for a moment, before he sat down in the nearest chair with the newborn in his arms. “Well AJ, it’s never to soon to start your education. Let me tell you about the history of baby formula.”

Leo shook his head, “Oh dear God, you can’t be serious?”

Jed grinned, “In the early days of child rearing, many, many years ago… I can’t recall the date but I’ll have Charlie research it. It became evident to the early physicians that there needed to be a way to substitute for the mother’s milk if a wet nurse wasn’t readily available. That’s when….”

The End


End file.
